We Only Thought Goodbye
by PlantNerd92
Summary: Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded. Rose saves the Queen and returns to St. Vladimir's Academy to instruct the early-graduating Novices. Will their paths cross again?
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the Court, scouting places I'd never seen before. I had no real destination, but I kept moving in fear of having to confront anyone, and it was my plan to stay isolated while I licked my wounds. The Court was filled with more statues and fountains than I'd realized. Their beauty was lost on me, though, and my mind started to wander again to those frighteningly painful words Dimitri had spoken. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has._

After everything I'd sacrificed for him… all my efforts: worthless. Granted, he wasn't a Strigoi after me or anyone else that I loved, but I had done everything in my power to save him; to bring him back to me. That true, powerful love that we shared—the very thing that had kept me going all these month—was now lost to me, with no hope of ever being restored.

I suddenly became aware to the fact that I was leaning forward against a railing that surrounded one of the larger fountains, clutching the cool metal bar so tightly that my knuckles were white. I opened my tightly-shut eyes, and looked down at my reflection in the water, seeing a face that was contorted with pain looking back at me. I scowled down at it with a mirroring response, before angrily bending down, and swiping at the water, erasing the scowling, agonized face before turning and walking again.

A small nagging thought at the back of my head demanded to be considered, and it was constantly telling me that I couldn't stay here anymore. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was true. I couldn't bear to stay here anymore; not with Dimitri lurking about, anyway. I had lost all hope of ever becoming Lissa's guardian with all the wild, hare-brained expeditions and stunts I'd made. While I was an excellent guardian, I was a reckless expendable, not fit to guard the last Dragomir princess.

All of a sudden, my memory jogged to something Tatiana said to me during one of the Council Meetings, and no sooner had that thought crossed my mind, that the wheels started to turn with the beginnings of a plan formulating in my brain. Yes, I had to do it. I had a sense of duty that had to be fulfilled, and it wasn't going to be done in the basements of the Guardian Administrative buildings, behind a desk filing. No, but in order to carry out this duty, I had to talk with Queen Bitch herself.

I hadn't realized how fast I'd run till I burst through the doors and skidded to a stop, landing unceremoniously against the reception desk, trying to keep myself from falling flat on my ass while busting a lung to regain my breath. The Moroi woman that sat there looked at me strangely until I looked up with pleading eyes.

"I need to speak with Queen Tatiana… please. It's important," I gasped. She raised an eyebrow at me strangely, and looked at her computer.

"I'm sorry; she won't be able to see you at all this week, Guardian Hathaway. I'll try and schedule a meeting for you sometime next week," she began, but stopped when my fist slammed down on the desk in frustration.

"That's not good enough!" I exclaimed. "I have to see her _now_!" I emphasized impatiently, before hearing the sound of a door closing. Instantly, I turned my head to see where the noise came from, my senses on red alert. What I saw sent a wave of relief flooding over me. "Ambrose!" I called, running over to him. The second-most gorgeous male dhampir next to Dimitri Belikov flashed an easy smile at me.

"Hello, Rose!" he greeted. "Are you alright?" I waved the question off, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I really need to talk to Tatiana. Is there any chance you could get me in to speak with her… or at least take a message to her?" I added when I saw the hesitant look on his face.

Ambrose looked at me for a long moment, obviously unsure of what to do. Finally, he relented. "All right, I'll see what I can do, Rose. Wait here," he told her, before disappearing back through the door he had previously come through. Anxiously, I paced back and forth in the lobby, waiting impatiently for his return. My hopes suddenly soared when he returned who knew how long later, and quickly beckoned me to follow him. There was an awkward silence as I followed him down the hall. Ambrose finally stopped at a door, and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Tatiana's voice called lightly from the other side. My stomach squirmed and I made a face, trying to banish the mental image of whatever she and Ambrose had been doing prior to this meeting. I quickly shook it off, and managed to keep my features schooled into a calm mask as Ambrose quietly opened the door and let me inside. The room was dimly lit, having the appearance that the Queen was just about to go to bed. I entered hesitantly, looking back at Ambrose pleadingly, not wanting to go in there alone. Thankfully, he complied and went with me.

"What a pleasant surprise, Guardian Hathaway," Tatiana's voice snapped me to attention. "What is it that you need to see me so urgently for?" she asked coolly. I immediately felt foolish. Couldn't I have waited until later to see her? I swallowed hard.

"Erm…" I started, stupidly, before clearing my throat. "Your Majesty," I greeted, bowing slightly. "First off… Well… I'd like to apologize for my behavior in the Council Meetings earlier in the week. I was angry, and I lost a lot of self control, and I said some things that I shouldn't of. And… I'm sorry for calling you a 'sanctimonious bitch.' It was childish and uncalled for." As I spoke, I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. Maybe Dimitri's Zen Life Lessons were starting to get through to me after all. Tatiana looked at me curiously for a long while, like she couldn't believe that I was actually owning up to be a whiny bitch herself. She suddenly gave me a half-smile.

"Well I'm impressed, Guardian Hathaway. Thank you. I accept your apology, however, your phrasing isn't lost on me. What do you need me to do for you?" she asked, her eyes watching me with a shrewd expression. Man, this woman was sharp! I had to give her that.

"I was thinking about your offer earlier… Going back to St. Vlad's? Anyway… I'd like to take you up on that one. If Guardians are graduating at sixteen now, they need all the help they can get, and I'd like to help them prepare," I explained, silently praying to whomever that she would give me leave to go and teach at the academy. "Please, Tat—your Majesty. I'm begging you to let me have this job," I pleaded.

Tatiana almost seemed taken aback by the plaintive note in my voice, and stared at me in surprise. "I have a feeling that there's more to the story than that, Rose," she told me sternly. I winced, not really wanting to bring Dimitri into the play here.

"I… I just need to get away for a while… Please, Tatiana. Please let me go," I begged her. I suddenly became aware that Ambrose was still standing behind me, silently assessing this conversation. I felt kind of bad for leaving him out, but I had to have an answer now. However, before she could answer, a quiet click of the lock suddenly had both mine and Ambrose's senses on red alert. We silently slipped into opposite corners of the room, signaling Tatiana to be quiet.

The door slipped open and someone suspicious crept in, looking around for danger, but seeing none as we were hidden from whoever it was. They wore all black, and had a hat and ski mask on, obscuring their features. The stranger obviously was trouble by the way they crept forward, and a sudden flash of silver caught my eye. It was a stake! I looked closer, and realized… that stake belonged to me, and this stranger was going to drive it through Tatiana's heart. When he pulled it out, preparing to strike, both Ambrose and I sprang into action, jumping out and attacking him, me wrestling the stake out of his grip while Ambrose angrily beat the shit out of him for even daring to come near his queen.

_Wow,_ I thought. Ambrose must really care about her in order to pummel the stranger like that. Unfortunately, he managed to wriggle out of Ambrose's grasp and slip away from him and out the door before I could catch him or before we could catch a glimpse of his face… or her face. We weren't sure. Ambrose immediately went to a frantic Tatiana to comfort her, while I called and alerted her guardians to report what had just happened.

In a matter of seconds, the whole room and building was crawling with Guardians, investigating and asking us billions of questions about where we were at the time, why, and what did the attacker look like and other whatnot like that. I sighed audibly after a few interrogations, and dropped down onto a chair outside of the room. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't entirely sure what time it was when the Guardians finally released me from their interrogations, but just as I started to leave, an exhausted, frazzled-looking Tatiana came out and called me back.

"Rose," she began as soon as I walked up to her. "I'm going to comply with your request to thank you for what you did. Go back to your living quarters and gather your things. I'll arrange for your transportation immediately," she told me, before dismissing me to follow her orders. I nodded gratefully, glad to finally be leaving Dimitri and his claims to not loving me behind… and to finally have the chance to go to bed sometime tonight. I was pretty sure I was going to sleepwalk my way back to my room. I turned and began to head out when Tatiana called me again.

"Rose!" I turned and looked at her questioningly. She floored me with the small smile and what she said next. "Thank you… for saving my life."

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I looked at her. "Just doing my duty, Your Majesty… Thank you," I told her, feeling a little cheesy. Finally, she let me go, and I managed to plod sleepily out of the building. I only made it about half-way across the Court though, before I had to rest. I sat down on a bench just for a moment, but I was so tired, and rationalized that it wouldn't hurt if I closed my eyes for a moment. The sun was warm on my face, and a sweet-smelling breeze gently caressed my skin and tugged at my hair, lulling me further into relaxation. At some point, I laid down, curling up on the bench, feeling perfectly comfortable and blanketed by the beautiful sunshine.

I woke up in my room the next day, not entirely sure how I got there. Adrian hadn't visited me at all during my sleep, so the dreaming side of it was pretty gray and monotonous for the most part. I vaguely remember dreaming of being cradled in a pair of wonderfully strong arms, and being intoxicated by the wonderfully familiar scent of a certain aftershave. The dream felt a little too real, and left a bittersweet ache in my chest. Being the glutton for punishment I was, I obviously couldn't go more than two seconds without thinking about _Him._

Sitting up in my bed, I looked at the clock to see that for being up as late as I was, I was still awake an hour before my alarm would go off. I lay back down, trying to get at least one more hour of sleep, but my body kept me wide awake. With a groan, I rolled out of bed and got dressed, pulling on a pair of loose running pants and a simple black tee shirt. Before I walked out the door, I picked up a hairbrush and raked it brutally through my long, dark hair and pulled it back into a ponytail at the base of my neck. I pulled on my tennis shoes, and a maroon fleece jacket, and set off to go for a run.

The sun had just begun its descent and the cool, morning air stung mildly at my face as I sprinted across the Court, urging my muscles to keep going, to release all the tension that I felt from the past day. I liked my sleep, and I didn't appreciate loosing it over the stress of having the man I loved pull a 180 on me and reject our past relationship… as well as having some idiot try to murder the Queen and frame me for it. I made sure that my stake wouldn't be stolen again, because I'd hidden it under the floorboards just before I left.

Ironically enough, I ran out of steam right in front of the church after making a roundabout the Court at least twice. It took me a moment to catch my breath before I looked up at it, my mood suddenly plummeting even further down than it already was when I recalled yesterday's events. _Love fades. Mine has._ Feeling downright miserable, I jogged lazily away, and walked into one of the quaint cafés that littered the Court's campus, needing to satiate my need for food… for both physical and emotional reasons. The second I entered, my heart stopped, and I found myself profusely cursing Fate with a plethora of mental profanities. There, surrounded by a considerably smaller amount of Guardians, Dimitri sat at one of the tables totally engrossed in one of those Louis L'Amour novels that he loved, his coffee cup and half-eaten doughnut completely forgotten.

After a lot of internal coaxing, I managed to unfreeze my body, and walk towards the Café counter with my head down, trying to keep a low profile. I also found myself silently cursing the eerie awareness we had of each other. I would always almost immediately be able to find him if we were in the same room together, no matter how crowded. And even though he was preoccupied with his book, he looked up and saw me when I approached the counter. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back, and making me feel more on edge than I already was. I became brave enough to glance back at him to see if he was still looking at me because he was making me feel paranoid. I turned my head, and tried to turn it back before he noticed, but I was caught red-handed when our eyes met. I felt my face flush with embarrassment, but there was no expression on his face, only looking at me as though he were waiting for something.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized that something was _me._ I just couldn't understand it. Why, after everything, would he still think that I would pursue and make some pledge of my love? Was I expected to be that unreasonable? Or was it possible… that there might be some chance that he _wanted_ me to chase him?

Indignation suddenly flooded me, and my jaw set stubbornly. No. I wasn't going to play his little game. He'd hurt me too many times already, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I shot him a spiteful look with a proud toss of my head as I spun away from him, going to the counter and ordering a hot chocolate and a ridiculously large cinnamon roll. Days like these called for comfort foods. I took my things and looked outside, biting my lip anxiously when I started to see the pattern of raindrops hitting the window pane. I needed to get back to my room and pack my stuff. I wrapped my food up, and started to pull my hood over my head as I headed out, doing my best to not look at or acknowledge Dimitri.

"Hey Rose. Are you going to the Council today?" One of Dimitri's guardians asked me. I couldn't remember his name, but he seemed pretty nice. I didn't want to be rude, so I reluctantly stopped and turned towards him. Damn it: so much for avoiding Dimitri.

"Ah… No. I just finished up a run… I—uh—I'm just grabbing something to eat before I go pack," I told him sheepishly, schooling my attention on him and pretending Dimitri wasn't there.

"Yeah! I heard about that!" Another guardian chimed in with a smile. "I can't believe the Queen would let you give a bunch of Novices Hell after you saved her ass last night. Good job!"

I smiled sheepishly. "It was dumb luck. Thanks though," I offered. "Anyway, Novices graduate at sixteen now. They need all the help they can get," I said again, feeling very uncomfortable.

"What Novices are graduating at sixteen?" Dimitri asked; his voice low and dangerous.

Against my better judgment, I looked at him, and as always, he took my breath away. I shook my head slightly, trying to shake the effect he had on me. _Knock it off, Rose,_ I scolded myself. I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise at him.

"What? No one told you? The Royals think sending sixteen-year-old dhampirs out to fight Strigoi is the same as sending eighteen-year-olds. They made the decree just the other day," I informed him coldly. Dimitri's brow furrowed.

"No. I haven't heard a thing about it," he told me. I shrugged.

"Well that sucks. Now you have," I snipped, anxious to get out of there. Every moment I spent with him caused me pain that I couldn't shake, no matter how hard I tried. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has._

Dimitri looked up at me thoughtfully. I wanted to smack that pensive, analyzing expression right off of his face. "You're going to St. Vladimir's to be an instructor?" he asked me curiously. My eyes narrowed viciously, wishing I could make him hurt as much as he'd hurt me.

"Yeah. They've got a few positions open," I sneered, glaring at him pointedly… to which he just looked away. "I've got to pack," I spat bitterly again, walking towards the door, before stopping myself and turning to the guardians. "Later, fellas!" I told them before braving the rain, carefully holding my stuff to prevent dropping or spilling it as I ran back to my room.

As soon as I managed to stumble through my door, I slammed it shut and set my food down before leaning against the door heavily, angrily wiping away the rain-disguised tears on my face. Why? Why couldn't I just hate Dimitri and get over him already? Why did I have to love him so much? Why did he have to reject me?

I angrily knocked a chair over as I yanked open my dresser drawers and started pulling my clothes and belongings out of them, throwing them on my bed before grabbing my suitcases and putting my things in them. I had gotten about half way with packing my whole room when the phone rang. I answered only to discover the flight plans Tatiana had arranged for me. I had to leave in three hours. Getting to work again, I was interrupted by a soft knocking on my door. Sighing, I went to open the door to see Lissa standing there, her eyes red, like she'd been crying.

"Rose, when were you planning on telling me?" she demanded. I hung my head in shame, and let her come in. She came in and saw my things all over the place and my suitcases out, and wheeled around to face me after I shut the door. "You're leaving today, aren't you?" she suddenly realized. Seeing my expression, she began to cry again, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh Rose! Why? Why are you leaving me?" she sobbed, and all I could do was hug her, and rub her back soothingly. The tears that I'd held at bay finally refused to be held back any longer and started to flood my eyes, and I started crying with her.

"Lissa… I can't stay. I can't be your guardian… And Dimitri…" I choked on his name. "He practically ripped my heart out and ate it yesterday," I confessed, suddenly laughing at the mental image, even though I still had tears running down my face. Man, was I morbid! I suppose I had Christian to blame for that one.

Lissa suddenly pulled back and looked at me with concerned, compassionate eyes. "Rose… What happened?" she asked, and all of a sudden, I broke down, needing to spill my guts out to someone before the agony skinned me alive. I told her everything, and bawled like a baby while I was at it. Lissa went from being comforted by me to comforting me with a motherly sort of protection, and I clung to her, needing my best friend more than anything right now. She gently rocked me, and smoothed my hair.

"I am so sorry, Rose," she whispered to me over and over again. It was times like these, even though she wasn't using her magic; she helped to heal my broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Because I'm idiotically Technology illiterate, I finally figured out how to put this up here. I do not own Vampire Academy. That belongs to Richelle Mead. I only own my lovely little plot bunny thing here. Also, thank you guys for reviewing! It means a lot! :D And I promise, I'll try to get out of the boring stuff A.S.A.P and on with the good stuff. hehe! Cherrio! **

Lissa stayed with me after I'd managed to compose myself, and we chatted mindlessly while she helped me pack, trying to get in as much time together as we could before I left. Lissa sat on my bed, neatly folding all of my clothes that I'd thrown in haphazardly and organizing them as she replaced them in my suitcase, while I gathered my toiletries.

"Does Adrian know you're leaving?" she asked me, making me drop my hairbrush in surprise. I gave out a yelp as it landed on my toe, and I hopped around like an idiot for a long moment after that, making her suddenly fall back on the bed and laugh. I had to fight the smile that found its way on my lips as I tried to be serious about what I was going to say.

"Shit. I haven't talked to him since yesterday morning… I kind of… well… pissed him off," I admitted sheepishly, suddenly holding up my hands in defense when she glared at me. "I didn't mean to!" I cried. "I was supposed to meet him to go to this dumb party thing with him, and Abe sent me a message that was extremely important and I needed to hear it right away… and I forgot and kind of left Adrian hanging," I confessed, my shoulders sagging. "Good grief," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "I suck at this whole relationship business. I should just wear a sign that says 'Warning: Worst Girlfriend Ever.'" Lissa put a comforting arm around me, and I leaned into her again, relishing her support. "Anyway, he probably knows now after me and Ambrose totally stopped some murderous bastard from making a pass at his great aunt," I told her. Lissa sighed and shook her head with a gentle smile.

"Ambrose and I, Rose," she corrected teasingly. I smiled and poked her in the ribs, making her squeal with indignation. "Rose! Cut that out!" Lissa laughed, before standing up and putting the rest of my now folded clothes in one of my suitcases. "Now let's finish packing, and we can go find them later…"she started, but I cut her off, finishing her sentence.

"And have one last hoorah before I leave?" I suggested, making her laugh again.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, nodding her head.

When we finally finished packing, we discovered that I had about an hour and a half left before I had to catch my flight. I took a quick shower and pulled on my favorite pair of worn, faded jeans, and an old University of Oregon tee shirt. I went to my suitcase and randomly picked out a sweatshirt and pulled that on too, before realizing that this particular shirt had Cyrillic writing on the front, and was too big for me. I was suddenly hit with an explosion of memories, and immediately felt like I'd been run over by a train. With a groan, I began to take the sweatshirt off to stuff it back in the suitcase, but then I stopped, and pulled it back on. If Dimitri wanted his sweatshirt back after the night of the lust charm Victor had snagged us in, then he should have asked for it when he got the chance. It was mine now. I must have had an evil glint in my eyes, because Lissa was watching me curiously.

"I take it that the sweatshirt you're wearing belongs to Dimitri," she assumed, and I just shrugged.

"It's mine now. His loss," I told her, smoothing the wrinkles out of it. Lissa shook her head and started laughing again.

"Keeping it out of Spite, are we?" Lissa teased. "Oh Rose… Court is going to boring without you!" she exclaimed. I sighed, knowing that I was going to miss her terribly while I was at the Academy.

"Well, someone has to keep those Novices on their toes," I interjected. "Besides, you can come and visit me during the Holiday breaks," I offered hopefully, but thought a moment, my brow furrowing. "As long as you don't bring Belikov with you," I told her, refusing to even call him by his first name anymore. Lissa sighed, but changed the subject.

"Come on. We've only got an hour to tear up the town—er—Court before you have to leave. Let's go," she told me, grabbing my hand and leading me out. "Oh, and by the way, Rose, that thing makes you look like the Goodyear Blimp," Lissa teased me, motioning to Dimitri's sweatshirt. I started laughing, because she was right. It hung off of me like a potato sack, and came clear down to the middle of my thighs, and the sleeves were too long for my arms. "Well, I was planning on sleeping most of the flight. Besides, it'll be funny if I get a rise out of Him if he sees me in it. I'm not giving it back," I told her with a mischievous grin on my face. Lissa sighed with a grin of her own as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Heaven help us," she told me as we left the Guardian apartments. We walked down the sidewalk for a little ways, before we saw Adrian and Christian waiting for us. I nudged Lissa a little when I saw Christian, and shot her a meaningful look, and she looked at me guiltily. _Don't start with me, Rose,_ she told me through the bond. _We'll get back together when we feel ready._

I groaned, knowing that the whole argument was ridiculous. They loved each other, and they did a really sucky job at resisting it. I perked right up as we skipped lightly over to the boys, and practically tackled Adrian with a hug, not caring if he was still mad at me or not. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled in his shirt, still hugging him. I smiled with my face still pressed to his chest when I felt him hug me back, stroking my still-wet hair.

"Little Dhampir," he murmured softly. "Are you sorry that you're leaving without telling me or that you showered and didn't invite me to join you?" he teased gently, and I started laughing, but hugged him tighter. Lissa and Christian had given us a bit of space for the moment.

"I'm sorry for everything, Adrian," I told him earnestly, pulling back slightly to look at him. "For leaving you hanging a couple nights ago, for always asking you for favors, for being all crazy-obsessed with my cradle-robbing ex-mentor, for not telling you about my new assignment, not inviting you to shower with me, and over all, I'm just sorry for being the crappiest girlfriend on the face of the planet," I told him, listing off each one with my fingers. When I suddenly gasped for air, I realized that I had said everything all in one breath, and Adrian just watched me, amusement flickering in his lovely green eyes. With a chuckle, he just crushed me against him in a hug.

"All right, all right!" he exclaimed, grinning. "I suppose I'll have to forgive you… On the condition that you kiss me and agree to have a fun time before they drag you back to the Academy," Adrian declared with a taunting smirk. I looked up at him, and couldn't fight the smile that found its way to my lips, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win," I confessed teasingly, before standing up on my tip-toes and gently pressing my lips to his. He suddenly pulled away, and laughed at my puzzled look.

"And promise me you'll never wear that hideous sweatshirt out in public ever again," he told me, laughing when I glared at him.

"Shut up, and kiss me already!" I ordered impatiently, to which Adrian smiled and complied, attacking my mouth eagerly. I responded immediately, kissing him back, and wrapping my arms around his neck, and found that I was really enjoying this little moment here… that is, until I felt the familiar sensation of eyes boring two angry holes in my back. I pulled away, and smiled up at Adrian's disapproving frown, and took his hand. "Come on, let's go have some fun before I have to leave," I told him, earning his winning smile.

"Any special fun, by chance, little dhampir?" he asked teasingly. I shook my head grinning.

"In your dreams, Ivashkov," I shot back, laughing as dragged him towards Lissa and Christian, feeling smug when I saw the corner of a duster flap around a corner with a couple of guardians trailing after it. That's right, Belikov. Take your words and eat them. _I hope they make you sick_, my brain added spitefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or all its characters. They belong solely to Richelle Mead. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Yes, Rose really loves Dimitri. No, I will not be revealing who tried to kill Tatiana. I don't want to have any assumptions that will spoil the book for me. Too bad so sad. And, Yes, Rose and Adrian just broke up. I bet you didn't see THAT one coming so quick. Hee hee! But, keep reading, and I promise things will get more interesting. :D Oh, and REVIEW! Mwa ha ha! Anyway, Enjoy this one, and let me know if you like it/hate it, and if you have some constructive criticism, please share. Don't be shy.**

It had been a long time since I'd had this much fun. Just me, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian, all hanging out and terrorizing the Court: we had no worries, no fears, and the only thing that concerned us was each other, and having a good time. It was as easy and as natural as breathing, and while it lasted, I was able to forget about a small, aching corner of my soul that kept screaming at me that something was missing. I didn't want to think about that something… or rather 'someone'. In fact, I wanted to erase him and the pain he'd caused me from my life completely. Granted, going back to the Academy, and unfortunately The Cabin, wasn't going to do me much good with that cause, but it was at least a start. There, I had memories of the love that we shared, instead of having to run into him every now and then while I was here and constantly being reminded that he pretty much hated me now. Or rather, he hated himself, but I really didn't benefit from that either. In saving him, I had been dealt the wrong end of the blow. Dimitri should have been taking it out on Strigoi right now for what they had turned him into… not me. I guess whoever said 'Life was never easy' obviously knew what they were talking about.

Looking at Adrian now though, I knew that I loved him. He'd been there for me, and had always been willing to help me when I needed him. A part of me would always love him and be grateful to him for that… but I also knew that I couldn't love him the way we both wanted, and even though it hurt me, I knew that he deserved better than that. I remembered Daniella begging me that when the time came, I wouldn't break his heart too much. For Adrian's sake, I could only hope that I could do what his mother asked. I temporarily forgot about my predicament when I suddenly heard Christian calling my name.

"ROSE! Earth to Rose!" he shouted, and I looked over at him, somewhat dazed.

"Huh?" I said, nearly shrieking in surprise when I got a face full of chocolate pudding, making everyone at the table laugh. Grinning evilly I wiped the brown goop off my face, realizing what he'd just done, and wiped it on Adrian's face, because he was laughing as hard as Christian was. That shut him up really fast. I stood up from my chair at the table, and picked up Christian's soda, taking a long swig out of it, and belching loudly (a skill I learned from Mason, may he rest in peace) before looking down at him.

"Oh… it's on, Fire Crotch," I told him dangerously, before Christian jumped up and tore off laughing, and I chased him down, tackling him, and shoving the open can of pop upside down in the back of his shirt, giggling and running away as he screamed like a little girl and cussed as the icy liquid started to run down his back. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and so Adrian caught me and put me in a headlock while shoving a piece of cake into my face.

"Happy Birthday, little dhampir! I brought you some cake," he teased cheerfully, but all three Mori busted into hysterics when I stood up and glared wickedly at him, looking like I had a goatee with the cake on my face. I started laughing too.

"Hey! Why is Lissa the only one not covered in food?" I demanded to know, still grinning.

"Because I'm not the one wearing that hideous sweatshirt, Rose. I'm too pretty for food fights," Lissa joked, primly tossing her hair, before she started laughing again. The boys both nodded in agreement.

"She's right. That sweatshirt deserves capital punishment!" Adrian declared dramatically. "Where on Earth did you find that thing?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to hide my discomfort, and pointed to the red Cyrillic writing on the front. "Where do you think? It came from Russia!" I told them, narrowly avoiding my revealing who it came from after that. I suddenly grabbed Adrian's arm, and looked at his watch before sighing and scraping most of the cake off of my face. "It's about time for me to head out," I told three sets of questioning eyes. "I'm going to go wash this crap off of my face," I said again before wrapping up the rest of my lunch and taking it with me. I was going to be hungry later.

Stepping into a bathroom, I went to one of the sinks, and looked at my reflection in the mirror, smiling. I still had thick streaks of pudding and frosting on my face, but surprisingly, none of it got in my hair, or on Dimitri's sweatshirt. Turning on the water, I rinsed of my hands enough to grab the sleeves with my fingers and pull them up before I started washing my hands and face. When I finished, I dried my face off with a paper towel and looked back up at the mirror. I was all clean now, but I could see the tired lines on my face. It was almost as if I'd aged at least ten years over the past few weeks, and I really wasn't too happy about it.

I ran my fingers through my now dry hair, and frowned thoughtfully when Dimitri jumped out from lurking in the back of my mind, and I remembered how much he loved my hair. I loved it too, and didn't have the heart to cut it… until now. I didn't want to deal with anything that really reminded me of him, and once I got back to the Academy, I'd probably take this sweatshirt and bury it in some corner of my room to be forgotten. And maybe, I'd drop by Missoula and donate my hair to Locks of Love or something like that. There was at least a month left of Summer Break, so I'd take advantage of it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lissa suddenly stepped into the bathroom looking for me.

"Rose? Your flight leaves in ten minutes. Are you ready to go?" she asked, concerned. I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, and felt her worries melt away through the bond. Lissa took my hand, and started to lead me out of the bathroom, but I stopped her.

"Wait, Liss," I said quietly, and she turned to look at me in question. We looked at each other for a long moment, before I reached behind me and undid the clasp of my necklace, and carefully took it off, before taking her hand, and placing it on her palm. The cool, blue glass circles of my _nazzar_ stared back up at her, and I could feel her surprise through the bond as she gasped and looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"Protection," I told her gently. "Just remember that I'm always looking out for you, Lissa." I could feel tears stinging in my eyes as I spoke, and I could tell Lissa was on the verge of crying as well. She tried to give it back, but I stopped her.

"Rose, I can't… this was from your mother," she began, but I cut her off.

"I want you to keep it," I told her sternly. "I have to make sure you don't forget me with all the glamour of Court life and everything," I added, teasingly, but Lissa was mildly outraged at my even suggesting such a thing. She put my _nazzar_ around her own neck, and kept a hand over it as she continued to hold my hand with her other one.

"Rose, you are my sister. I'll never forget you," she promised, before throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. _And don't think I'll forget to come and harass you during the Holidays,_ she added through the bond, making me laugh.

"I'll look forward to it," I assured her with a grin. "Come on, I have to go say my goodbyes to the boys," I said, and Lissa nodded, before practically dragging me outside.

I went to get my things, and my little group of friends had come along with me to the Court's airport to see me off. I did my best to keep from breaking down and bawling as I started to say goodbye. I was Rose Hathaway! Rose Hathaway is _not_ supposed to cry. I started with Mia and Eddie, and smiled as they both pulled me into a hug. They had started dating off and on, and even though they weren't serious about anything yet, they still made a really cute couple.

"Good luck, Rose," Mia told me, and Eddie started laughing as he patted me on the back and practically broke my ribs with his giant bear hug.

"Give 'em Hell, Hathaway," he teased, and I started laughing and gasping for air at the same time.

"No problemo, Castile… but you're crushing me… Can't breathe…" I gasped, still giggling. Between him and Christian, I wasn't exactly sure which one I very likely could have been separated from at birth. Naturally, it would have had to have been Eddie, because we were both dhampirs. I moved from Eddie and Mia to Christian, and promptly began squeezing the life out of him when I hugged him.

"Stop being the backside of an ass, and get back with Lissa, You!" I murmured in his ear. "You're the only Mori here I'd trust her life with, Fire Crotch," I only half-teased. Other than my tone of voice, I was dead serious. Christian chuckled, and hugged me back.

"It's a work in progress, Rose. Don't worry about it," he assured her. I pulled back and gave him a look that said: _for your sake, you'd better mean it. _He just laughed and I moved on to Lissa. I just hugged her tightly, because we'd already gotten whatever we needed to say out in the open, and then I moved to Adrian, who was standing a little ways off. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and looked down when I approached him. By the way he stood; I could tell that he already knew what was coming.

"So… I guess this is goodbye, then," he murmured quietly, and I gave a small nod, smiling sadly. I dared to look up at him, and saw that his expression matched mine. I took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it out in a huge sigh, unsure of what to say next.

"Adrian, I…" I began, but paused, still trying to sort everything out in my head. A traitorous tear slipped out of the corner of my eye, and I tried to scrub it away as quickly as possible, but I was stopped when I felt his arms suddenly wrap around me, pulling me against his warm chest. I sniffled, and hugged him back. "Thank you," I whispered. "For everything." Adrian seemed to know just how much weight those little words carried, and just held me against him, stroking my hair tenderly.

"Any time, Little Dhampir," he whispered in my hair. "It was amazing while it lasted… I just wish that it didn't have to end like this, or at all," he told me. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back the sobs that threatened to erupt from my throat, and I just pressed my face against the soft fabric of his shirt for a long moment while I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Me too," I told him after a while, looking up at him. I stood up on my tiptoes and gently pressed my lips to his in a soft, incredibly sweet kiss, both of us knowing that it would be the last we would ever share. When I pulled back, Adrian smiled a little, and went to press his lips to my forehead for a lingering moment, before pulling away, and finally letting me go.

"Goodbye, Rose," he told me, and I nodded, starting to turn away from him, and board the plane.

"Goodbye," I murmured back. I walked up the stairs with my carry-on, all my other luggage already on board. Just as I reached the top, I turned and looked at my friends, and gave them a small smile as they all waved at me and shouted their farewells and well-wishing. There was someone else who caught my eyes though. Standing a little behind them, I saw Dimitri gazing intently at me. His face was expressionless, but our eyes met, and I couldn't look away. He gave me a small nod that seemed to tell me that if I didn't start moving, the plane would take off with me still standing on the stairs. My lips quirked up in a half-smile at this, and I returned his gesture with a small nod of my own, before waving at my friends, and ducking into the little jet. As I sat down and prepared for take-off, I stared out the window at my friends as we lifted off the ground, and I watched them as they got smaller and smaller as I left them and my old life further behind. Change was waiting for me, and I welcomed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters. Only the super fantastic totally original plot, and if you steal my plot, I'll send my flying monkeys after you. All VA and characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! But sorry, Rose is cutting her hair. Not too short, but short enough. Don't freak out. It's hair. It grows back. And yes, Dimitri is a total idiot for lying to Rose about not loving her anymore. That's right, Belikov. We know you still love her. You can't hide it. Anyhoo, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

I didn't remember anything during the flight, until I groggily opened my eyes to someone shaking me and yelling at me to wake up. I yawned and scowled at the butthead that ruined my sleep, and suddenly brightened when I realized that it was Alberta. Grinning, I threw my arms around her, so very happy to see her. She stiffened in surprise for a moment, before chuckling and hugging me back.

"Welcome home, Rose," she murmured gently, and I almost started to cry again, but reasoned with myself that reacting like that would just be silly, so I managed to get a hold of myself before I totally lost it. I pulled back, and smiled at her.

"It's good to be back. I bet Stan was missing me," I teased mischievously, making Alberta laugh outright, shake her head wryly, and take my hand and lead me off the jet.

"Even though I know for a fact that he didn't quite know what to do with himself once you graduated, You can get that confession when we get there. We've got the whole gang waiting for you back at the Academy," she told me with a smile as she helped me to get my things and carry them out to one of the school's SUV's. I smiled, but pointedly ignored the look on her face that told me 'everyone except for Dimitri'. I didn't want to think about him.

"Well that's just hilarious," I stated. "I thought they couldn't wait to finally get rid of me!"

Once we finished laughing over this, we fell into a comfortable silence as she pulled up to the Guardian dorms. It was a short drive, but we didn't want to have to carry my luggage that far. I didn't have that much stuff, but it was still a pain to haul around. Alberta parked, and told me to leave my things for now, because I still had to go check in at Kirova's office and finish filling out paperwork so I could have my room key… and actually know where my room was supposed to be in the first place.

Amazingly, Kirova was happy to see me again, and glad that I'd taken up a teaching position at the Academy. She knew her students, and felt exactly the same way as the Guardians and I did about the new age law, and she expressed her hopes that I would be an amazing combat instructor. She wasn't the only one that hoped that. It was going to take a lot of work and practice with toning down my impatience and quick temper. She gave me my room number and key, and let Alberta lead me out to get my things. We made idle chit-chat as we looked for the right room, and suddenly, this hall became uncomfortably familiar. My eyes widened in dismay when she stopped in front of a door I only knew too well.

"Here we are," she said, opening the door and helping to carry my things in. Hesitantly, I walked in, and took in my surroundings. By some sick, cruel joke of the universe, I had ended up in Dimitri's old room. Just remembering who used to inhabit this place bothered me, but added memories of Victor's lust charm made me _really_ uncomfortable. The room was bare though, containing the necessary bed and chest of drawers and a closet, along with a small bathroom off at the side. Picturing Dimitri while he lived in here made me want to cry with the unfairness of it all, but I resisted the urge.

"If you still have Guardian Belikov's things, you might want to mail them to the Royal Court so he can have them back," I murmured only half-meaning for her to hear. Alberta looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Rose. It's the only vacant room we had," she told me, but I shrugged dully.

"It's fine. I'll just have incentive to get up and be out the door on time," I told her, trying to be optimistic about it. Alberta just gave me a knowing look, before telling me to come with her as she led me out of the room and down to one of the lounges. I was pretty sure my jaw dropped clear to the floor when I saw all the school guardians there waiting for me with a whole freaking 'welcome back' party.

"What is this? Some sort of Guardian Hazing Ritual, or something? I swear; you guys are going through 'Hathaway withdrawals'!" I immediately interjected, suddenly making the whole crowd laugh as they came to hug and greet me. There was even cake and ice cream there, and it almost made me feel like I was attending a birthday party. It was nice though, and it made me feel better about leaving the old Rose back at Court to start a new life here at the Academy, where I had grown up. Odd logic, I know, but that's exactly what I planned to do.

When it was over, I trekked back to Dimitri's—I mean—my room. I was never going to get used to that. Anyway, I headed back to my room feeling lighter than I had when I left. Maybe things would start looking up for me after all. I looked wearily at my things, still in their suitcases, before walking past them and face planting in the middle of the bed, fully clothed. Not like it mattered though. I'd worn comfortable clothes for the flight here, and I was still wearing Dimitri's sweatshirt. That sweatshirt alone could have been pajamas enough for me. I curled up into a ball on my bed, and immediately let jet lag and a few sleepless nights have their way with me. I was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

When I woke up, I found out that I'd slept through the night and most of the day, so I got up and showered and put a warm blue collared blouse on and a pair of jeans, before heading outside and getting permission to drive to Missoula. The drive was quiet and relaxing, and almost before I knew it, two hours had passed, and I was driving on the city streets. I drove to the first hair salon that was open, and pulled into the drive, and walked in.

When I came out, my head felt a lot lighter than it had previously felt, and when I looked into the reflection of my car's tinted windows, I was shocked yet again at my change in appearance. Instead of long, dark tresses that came down to my lower back, my hair now hung in an attractive a-line style that came to just below my collar bone. I smiled slightly at my new look. It was different, but I liked it. The new hair style looked damn good on me, and that was a definite given. And, it was convenient, being shorter and less of a hassle to fix, but also long enough to pull back into a short ponytail when I was fighting or in a hurry.

Finally, after admiring my new look for forever, I got into the car, and drove to the city mall to get a more 'decent' wardrobe. And by decent, I meant 'more modest, less flashy'. If Lissa was with me, I was positive that she would be sobbing with boredom. I smiled at the thought, and sighed. We all have to grow into our futures sometime, and trying to be the center of attention really didn't mix with what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life.

_Look out world,_ I thought to myself. _The Rose Hathaway as you know her is gone forever._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I took the weekend off... and there were some thunderstorms that ruined my internet connection anyway. hee hee! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm going to explain some stuff though. Rose cut her hair because it reminded her of Dimitri, and at the time, she was trying to get away from him and everything that reminded her of him. No, the Rose Hathaway as we know her is not really gone, but she is trying really hard to tone it down and be the best guardian she can be, only she's being more serious, as she's surrounded hundreds of kids she is supposed to set a good example for. You will get some Rose and Stan wit soon. I promise. As for Dimitri, well you have to wait for him to come back into the story. Mwahaha! You shall have some lovely surprises concerning him and some other characters, but no. I will not write lemons, or any sort of M rated content, so don't even ask. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to do it. Just bear with me. Anyhoo! I don't own VA, the plot of VA, or the Characters of VA as they belong entirely to Richelle Mead. I do however, own Sasha, and this fanfiction, and any other new characters I may bring in. Enjoy! and Review! Ciao!**

The month passed without event and before I knew it, school was starting up again, and students both new and current were returning to the dorms and giving the Academy the added life that I found myself missing. I left my room and walked to the Commons wearing guardian black, and matching the other guardians for the Beginning-of-the-Year Orientation. I stood with my fellow guardians, lined up against the wall, and carefully watched over the many Moroi and dhampirs there, both young and old. I felt a little overwhelmed when I realized the weight of my new job. All these students and the handful of Moroi teachers and administrators were my charges. There would be no singular person I would have full responsibility of guarding. No; I would be responsible for the some-odd hundred students and teachers here. I smiled a little, feeling honored to be trusted with such a great duty, even if I wasn't the only one they depended on.

Holding my head high, I knew that my mother (and yes, even Abe. He was my father, after all) would be beaming with pride once they found out. Heck, they probably already did, but their duties made them too busy to send me word about anything just yet. I kind of hoped that I'd see them both soon, maybe at Christmas, but it didn't seem likely. Either way, I'd still be happy to see Lissa and Christian when they came to visit.

I still ached over Dimitri, and fought every waking moment to banish thoughts of him from my head. However, that small moment that we had spent just being absorbed with our eye contact right before I got on the plane, it was enough to make me feel almost like I did about a year ago. Mentor/novice; always enduring his annoying but comfortingly familiar Zen life lessons, and for him… well, always rolling his eyes at me and being entirely frustrated, yet amused with my Rose logic. No romantic frustration, no lust charm effects, and no cabin; just companionship, advice, stability, and undying trust and loyalty. I felt sad that I had lost that kind of easy, but deep connection with another person, and being bent out of shape over just _that_, I was completely devastated by the loss of his love.

There was no describing just how much I felt like a part of me had died without Dimitri being a constant in my life. It was like having split-personalities, only one had spontaneously combusted, leaving me with the other to live a half-life with. Ignoring it was a challenge, and I worked hard to stay preoccupied enough that I wouldn't have the time to dwell on it. It was time to move on.

Orientation passed by so quickly, that it was practically a blur to me. In fact, so did the first couple of months. Before I realized it, the middle of November had snuck up on me, and I had no idea where it came from. My days were full of endless students and patrolling shifts. I didn't teach any classes, but I did assist the guardians with teaching Combat classes. It was a little hard to watch eleven-year-olds start learning material that my generation only barely got into our sophomore year, and I sometimes struggled with keeping my guardian mask in place. If I didn't, I knew I would probably end up breaking down and start sobbing with anxiety for these kids.

They were children, and they were going to give up their lives, and be sent out in the world still innocent and naïve, instead of having fun and doing things most fifteen/sixteen-year-olds should be doing. It was hard enough for eighteen-year-olds to go out into the world and start putting their selves in danger. I had enough first-hand experience with that myself. I certainly didn't wish these young students' fate on them. For the Royals to enforce them to give up their lives to them at an earlier age was just cruel. Every night, I fervently wished that Lissa could have had her vote in the Council, to stop this madness, but I knew it was hopeless. So, I got to stay here and watch the novices eagerly prepare themselves to march out and straight into an early grave.

I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't think about that and accept the idea without feeling sick. At times like these, I really wished Dimitri were here; at least to confide in, if anything. Oh, how I missed his many irritating life lessons. If I could go back in time, I would have hung onto every word he said and stored it in my brain forever, instead of just blowing him off like I always did. Damn me and my stupid, teenage assumptions of knowing everything. Ugh. However, I did everything I could do to help prepare these students, diligently helping to improve and hone their skills, as well as trying to help prepare them mentally… yet somehow; it wasn't as easy as I'd originally thought.

One morning, I was taking out my frustrations with the whole system out on the gym's punching bag when Kirova suddenly called me to her office to help straighten out a disorderly student immediately. I sighed, and wiped the sweat off my face with the hem of my shirt, and trekked to her office. She hadn't given me any time to shower or change, so hopefully I wasn't too nasty. I met up with Alberta, who was waiting for me out in the hall, and she gave me a knowing look before she opened the door to Kirova's office and led me inside. There, sitting in the chair across from the Headmistress, was a tiny figure slumped down in the chair with her arms folded across her chest, and a permanent scowl on her face. I think my jaw pretty much fell to the floor with how stunned I was. In coming here, I wasn't expecting to find a miniature Rose Hathaway waiting for her punishment. Alberta elbowed me into attention, and I snapped out of my astonishment and looked to Kirova.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" I asked; my guardian mask slammed back into place. Kirova looked at me sharply, and then pointed accusingly at the girl.

"I would like to know _what_ you think I should do with this little hellion, considering she is just as set on raising chaos as you were before you graduated!" she snapped, struggling to keep her voice level. I looked at the girl who was angrily kicking her feet in the air to relieve her boredom while she sat there, and suddenly had to fight a smile, turning back to Kirova.

"What did she do?" I asked calmly, almost feeling like I was feigning innocence. The look on Kirova's enraged face was quickly becoming comical to me, and I had to work extremely hard to keep my cool, collected guardian mask in place. It just became harder when she described the 'serious' offense to me. Personally, I didn't blame the kid for being angry about the age laws. For one so young, however, she at least had quite the capability for comprehension and understood what she had in store for her future almost perfectly. Her act of defiance which consisted of disrupting class by pouncing on a Moroi boy and beating the snot out of him (which he probably deserved by some petty remark he made) wasn't exactly condoned at St. Vladimir's Academy. I had personal experience with the administration's attitude towards that kind of action.

I looked at Kirova, before looking towards the little girl for a long moment. Without hesitation, I walked toward her, and crouched down in front of her so that our eyes were level.

"What is your name?" I asked her with surprising gentleness in my voice. The little girl looked away in shame.

"Sasha…" she mumbled. "Sasha Rakova," she whispered, daring to take a peak up at me. I was struck with how familiar her features were. She reminded me so much of Paul Belikov, but her chocolate brown tresses were askew, as though she'd crawled through a few bushes or… got in a fight, and her almond-shaped eyes were two glittering blue-green jewels that gazed up at me, wide with fear and wonderment. She was a very pretty child, and just the look she gave me was enough to make the stone heart of Rose Hathaway melt. Hell, I'd bet money that she could turn Stan into a big pushover with those huge, beautiful eyes of hers. I smiled at her reassuringly, and she looked like she became a little less terrified of me.

"My name is Rose," I told her, not bothering to use my guardian title. Sasha looked up at me a little more, and I saw a tiny smile on her lips as she managed to wave shyly at me. I smiled again; glad she was opening up a little more. "How old are you, Sasha?" I asked softly.

"Six and a half," she declared, looking up at me a little more bravely. I smiled and nodded at her before turning to both Alberta and Kirova.

"Where are her parents?" I suddenly asked. "Every time I got in trouble, my mother usually had some say in what my punishment was," I pointed out, and a flash of regret made its appearance on both women's faces.

"They're dead, Rose," Alberta spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Her father was a guardian for a Moroi woman, and they were both killed in a Strigoi attack. Sasha managed to get to safety before they took her as well," she told me, looking remorseful.

I felt sick, unable to imagine how terrifying that must have been for the little girl. A surge of malicious hatred welled up inside of me, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as I thought about the Strigoi that had done this, and the instinct to protect young Sasha overwhelmed me, like a mother's instinct to protect her child.

"Let me look after her," I said automatically, making Kirova look at me in surprise. Alberta was confused, but she wasn't astonished like the Headmistress was. "If you want her to straighten out, she'll need some sort of adult/maternal figure in her life. Let me do that for her. I'll even mentor her when she gets older… just… don't expel her or anything like that," I begged them for Sasha's sake. Kirova stared at me and was, in a word, speechless. Alberta, on the other hand, beamed at me with pride.

"All right then, Guardian Hathaway…" the headmistress began after clearing her throat. "You will be in charge of Miss Rakova. However, if she steps out of line, her behavior will reflect badly on your reputation," she warned, and I nodded eagerly. To hell with my reputation! My only concern right now was for that little girl in that chair, looking like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. "You may leave now, Guardian Hathaway, and take _that_," Kirova spat, pointing at Sasha with angered disgust, "with you." I nodded, fighting the anger that had bubbled up inside me at the way she talked about Sasha. I turned to Sasha, and held my hand out to her, and smiled gently.

"Come on," I told her. "Let's get you back to class." I watched as she looked at my hand and then back up at me before tentatively putting her tiny little hand in mine, letting me help her off the chair. I lead her out of the room and tried to get her to warm up to me and talk once we got out in the hallway. It was difficult at first, but eventually, I was rewarded when I riled her up into a talking frenzy, grinning at her adorable exuberance.

For once in my life, I discovered, I wasn't thinking about Dimitri. Don't get me wrong, he was still lurking in the dark corners of my mind, but my broken heart didn't ache quite as much while I listened affectionately to Sasha's excited chatter. She somehow seemed to lessen the hurt I felt over loosing Dimitri, and gave me a new purpose. Granted, I didn't know the first thing about being 'motherly' but I thought of Olena Belikova (surprisingly without the pain that came with thinking about anything remotely close to Dimitri), and felt like I had a pretty good idea. I smiled a little when I thought of Dimitri's mother. I did love that woman like she was my mother, and I felt a little guilty that I hadn't sent her any word about my welfare, or about Dimitri's recovery.

I decided I'd write to her later sometime in the day, or week. As I escorted the crazy, bubbly Sasha to her class, I smiled, having the distinct feeling that I had made a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: YAY! I'm up to 7 chapters! xD And You guys are making me happy with your reviews. xD I'm glad you like Sasha!... But oh man! you guys are going to hate me later on in the story. *le sigh* Oh well. Enjoy this chappie! And review!**

Life had a whole new meaning. It wasn't focused on trying to forget Dimitri Belikov anymore, because the memories I had of him were no longer excruciatingly painful. He was a man that had come into my life that I loved deeply, and who had taught me so much of what I know. I'd been changed for the better because of him. Granted, it might reopen and set old wounds to stinging, and be awkward if I ever saw him again, but I didn't want to dwell on it. My days were spent assistant teaching and training, patrolling shifts, terrorizing Stan Alto, looking in on Lissa and having long phone conversations with her every now and then, and now taking care of the little stick of dynamite known as Sasha Rakova. And, boy, did I love that kid, even if I did know her for only a little less than a month.

Sasha didn't really have too many friends, and was a bit of a loner for one so young. At first, it painfully reminded me of Dimitri, but I'd grown to love Sasha even more for it. And, it also made her want to hang out with me during her free time, not that I minded or anything.

I woke up one Saturday morning and grinned when I saw the outside seemed to be whitewashed. First snow of the season, and it was about time already! It was already the middle of the first week of December, and we hadn't seen one measly snowflake until now. I got out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans and a sweater on, with a pair of thick woolen socks, and my snow boots over them. I grabbed my coat and walked out of my room and had just started to walk down the hall as I pulled it on when I was all of a sudden knocked over out of nowhere because something small had run smack-dab into my legs. I shrieked in surprise, as I landed flat on my ass, and I suddenly heard the tinkling sound of a sweet laugh.

"Auntie Rose!" a small voice suddenly cried in excitement and I felt a tiny bundle catapult into me, wrapping her little arms around her neck. "Auntie Rose, I scared you!" Sasha declared with a darling little laugh. I couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled from my lips as I hugged her back. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"Yeah… You definitely scared me all right," I admitted, laughing and shaking my head as Sorsha climbed off of me, and grabbed my hand, trying to drag me down the hall. I had no idea how she managed to sneak from the elementary dorms and into the guardian dorms. She was a wiry, devious little thing for sure. It was almost scary how much she was like me, minus the talking, center-of-attention attitude I had growing up. Sasha was a handful, and I now understood just a little of how Dimitri must have felt when I was stuck trying to keep me in line. I was a little sorry for him, but… not really. I wouldn't ever change a hair on Sasha's head if I could help it. In my eyes, I had this incredibly biased, motherly assumption that she was already perfect in every way. Admittedly, the guardians always made fun of me turning into a huge softy wherever Sasha was involved, but honestly, I didn't really care. I loved her like my own child, I really did.

"C'mon, Auntie Rose! Let's go play!" Sasha demanded, and I raised an eyebrow at her. I finally managed to learn how to do that, and was actually quite proud of my accomplishment. Sasha just giggled at me and told me that my face looked funny when I did that.

"What? I get up and get dressed for the morning and have you scare the crap out of me, and you expect me to force myself to go and play in the snow?" I demanded with false incredulity. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Come _on_, Rose!" she urged, before clasping her hands together and looking up at me with those huge, lovely blue tourmaline eyes. "Please come and play with me, Auntie Rose? Please?" she begged me, and I couldn't deny her anything afterwards. I sighed and accepted my defeat with a smile as I got to my feet.

"Oh all right," I told her, laughing as she let out a whoop and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me outside. I stopped her, grinning. "Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed, making her groan with frustration as she looked at me exasperated. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "We need to eat breakfast first," I told her, making her sigh.

"Fine. Can we go build a snowman afterward?" she asked me hopefully, and I smiled down at her, and gave her tiny little hand a gentle squeeze.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt," I teased her gently, and she responded with a cry of joy that make me laugh and shake my head affectionately.

"Well well. Hathaway's got a soft spot," Stan's voice floated from behind me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous," I shot back at him, making him laugh and shake his head, holding up his hands.

"Oh no. I had to put up with _you_ throughout your school years. That's enough to send me heading for the hills," he teased, and I blew him off.

"Pfft! Whatever. You know you love me, Alto. There's no denying that _I_ was _your_ favorite student. Without me, your classes would have been boring!" I told him primly, making him laugh again. Stan and I didn't have a mutual hatred of each other like we did when I was still a student. As amazing as was, we were actually pretty good friends now days. Granted, we still got on each other's nerves, and I loved harassing him every now and then for old time's sake, but our relationship had turned into something of an irritating niece/crotchety uncle-type connection. It was respectively hilarious.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Rose. You're still a pain in my ass," he told me, making me clap my hands over Sasha's ears, hiccoughing with laughter.

"Guardian Alto!" I cried with a mock air of bruised dignity. "There are young students present! How dare you use such language?" I exclaimed dramatically, making us both laugh. "No seriously. I've put a lot of effort into trying not to teach her to swear," I told him grinning. Sasha was whining about how she was a 'big kid' and didn't need what she heard to be censored, and that I needed to stop talking with everyone I saw so we could hurry up and go eat so we could go play. I chuckled and bid Stan goodbye before letting Sasha finally lead me to the cafeteria.

Much like I normally did, Sasha wanted to gorge herself on junk food. However, I wanted her to grow up healthy and well-nourished, and so I reluctantly gave up my morning doughnuts and started picking healthier choices. I was setting an example, and I usually made Sasha eat the same thing I ate, just portions fit for her size and activity level. Well-balanced meals were such a trial. This morning, I loaded both of our trays with mouth-watering, cinnamon French toast, sausage links, and scrambled eggs. I also picked up a couple bowls of fruit, and grabbed us both a carton of chocolate milk. Hey, we both had to justify ourselves a little bit!

I carried both our trays to an empty table (Sasha's little hands weren't quite coordinated enough to carry her heavy tray just yet), and instructed Sasha to sit down before setting her tray in front of her. I sat down across from her and we both started to dig into the pile of food on our trays. I was interrupted mid-bite of my French toast when my phone suddenly rang. Annoyed, I stuffed my fork into my mouth and flipped my phone open and answered with my mouth full of warm, cinnamon/syrupy goodness.

"Hathaway," I answered curtly while I chewed. If they wanted to call me in the middle of breakfast, then they would have to hear it too.

"Rose!" Lissa's voice cried excitedly on the other end. "I'm pregnant!" I choked on my mouthful of food, making Sasha jump up alarmed and run around the table to pound me on the back.

"Auntie Rose! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, and I nodded, and told her to go back and eat.

"You're what?" I asked, totally shocked.

"I'm pregnant! And Christian proposed!" Lissa declared happily. I beamed.

"No way!" I told her. "You're messing with me, Liss." I heard her scoffing into the phone, and had to bite back a laugh.

"No, I am not!" she protested. "You're going to be an aunt, and the maid of honor at my wedding," she told me smugly. I started giggling, totally happy for my friend.

"That's great, Lissa! Congratulations! One problem though. I'm kind of tied up here at the Academy… Sasha, you had better eat that fruit," I told Lissa, ending with a warning to Sasha who was trying to get rid of pieces of her fruit salad so she didn't have to eat them. The action didn't escape my watchful eyes.

"What?" Lissa asked, confused. I laughed again.

"Sorry. I'm eating breakfast with Sasha right now," I explained. I had told Lissa all about my new little charge. I heard her laughing.

"Oh! Well, you don't have to worry about making it. We're going to get married at the Academy's chapel… It has sentimental value to it," she explained, making me nearly choke again.

"You've got to be kidding me! Really?" I exclaimed, totally excited. "You're getting married here so the whole gang can come and see me? I'm touched, Lissa!" I teased her, making her nearly squeal with laughter. We both knew that the whole idea of a couple of kids just barely out in the world getting married and having the wedding at their old school's chapel was a ridiculously corny idea, but I was happy for my best friend. I was glad that they'd finally gotten back together, and were now taking things a step further in their relationship. Christian and Lissa were good for each other, and Christian is really the only guy I would trust Lissa with. Ever.

"When is the wedding?" I asked. Lissa had promised me that Dimitri would be tagging along with her when she came to visit me during Holidays or anything like that, but I'd be stark, raving mad if I deluded myself into thinking that he would miss their wedding.

"Sometime in the spring. We haven't set the date yet," she told me, understanding the real reason I asked. "However," she said cheerfully. "We're coming to visit you next week!" I grinned at this new knowledge.

"Well it's about darn time already! I thought you'd forgotten me over here!" I teased her patronizingly, laughing at her cried, indignant protests. We chatted for a little while longer; before I told her that I needed to finish eating and that I would talk to her later. I hung up, and hastily devoured my quickly cooling food, and was proud of Sasha for nearly finishing everything on her plate.

"I'm going to beat you," I teased her, stuffing a huge spoonful of scrambled eggs into my mouth. Sasha indignantly denied my claims and started eating faster in an effort to beat me. It was hard not to laugh at the silliness of it all. When we both actually did finish our breakfast, I went and begged a carrot off one of the cooks, and lead Sasha outside. She excitedly ran ahead of me in the thick, ankle-deep snow, and spun around with her head tilted back, facing the sky as the fat, heavy snowflakes landed on her face and in her hair. This kid was adorable.

I smiled affectionately as she ran circles around me and tried to catch snowflakes with her tongue as I walked her out towards the cabin that Dimitri and I had given our selves to each other in. I didn't want the other students to knock down Sasha's snowman. I never thought I'd ever be able to come this close to the little building ever again. But, as usual, I surprised myself as we immediately set to work, packing a large snowball together before we both started rolling it in the snow. When it got too big for her to push, I told her to start working on the middle section while I forced my weight against rolling the enormous snowball in front of me back towards the front of the cabin. When I had the bottom set in the spot we wanted it, I helped Sasha finish the middle, and lifted it onto the bottom section while she scampered off to make the head.

We finally had the body made and I jammed the carrot in the center of the head for the nose while Sasha picked up some pebbles to make the eyes and mouth. I lifted her up into my arms so she could put them on, and then I put her up on my shoulders as we searched for a couple of forked branches we could use for the arms.

"Auntie Rose?" Sasha asked with unusual seriousness.

"Mmm?" I hummed in response.

"Why do the other kids say my daddy was a Blood Whore, and that I'm a Strigoi lover? I hate Strigoi. They killed my mommy and daddy. And I don't even know what a 'blood whore' is!" she exclaimed, but I could hear by the sound of her voice that she was on the verge of tears. I stopped and took Sasha from my shoulders and set her down on the ground in front of me. She wouldn't look at me, and stared down at her feet, dragging her toes in the snow. I knelt down in front of her, and grasped her arms in my hands.

"Sasha," I said, but she still wouldn't look up. "Sasha, baby, look at me," I told her gently, lifting her chin so that her eyes would meet mine. "Don't listen to what the other kids say. You are a wonderful little girl, and you'll be one heck of an amazing guardian when you're older," I told her, unsure of what to tell her in order to answer her questions.

"You don't know that. I haven't even started training yet," she mumbled, and I winced. She had a point.

"Sasha," I told her earnestly, looking her straight in the eyes. "I know you. You've got more heart than any of the students I've encountered. You're a very dedicated, loyal girl, and I have full faith that you'll become one of the best guardians anyone has ever seen." I felt a little cheesy saying this, but to give me some credit, I wasn't entirely sure what to say about this particular subject, and thankfully, she brightened, and hugged me. I smiled, and embraced her gently, stroking her hair.

"I love you, Rose," she whispered. "Momma would have liked you." Sasha's words touched me deeply, and I found myself holding her tightly as I wiped the tears that had suddenly flooded my eyes. I didn't want her to see me like this, because it would worry her. Thankfully, I managed to compose myself.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," I murmured softly. After a moment, I finally pulled away, and smiled at Sasha. "C'mon. Let's go find some arms so we can finish Mr. Snowman," I told her, and she nodded at me, smiling back as she took my hand as we searched for the perfect branches.

* * *

"There's something missing!" Sasha declared; looking at our masterpiece with her face scrunched up with adorable scrutiny. I smiled and told her to wait right there as I ran into the cabin and retrieved the finishing touches. I made sure not to acknowledge the bed, because if I did, it would surely be my demise. As quickly as I had come in, I ran back out, holding a scarf and a stocking cap and placed it on our snowman, making Sasha clap her hands with delight.

"How's that?" I asked her, grinning.

"That's just what it needed! He's perfect!" Sasha exclaimed as she rushed forward and hugged my legs. "Thank you, Auntie Rose!" I laughed, and unclasped her arms from my legs, and took her hand.

"Glad you like it! Now, let's go inside before you freeze to death!" I told her. Sasha was the lucky one, because she was all bundled up in her coat, snow pants, and boots to keep the cold away from her body. I, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate, because my jeans were soaked clear through. I was positive that my butt and legs were going to fall off soon. We headed back to the guardian building, but Sasha dragged her feet.

"Ugh. I'm so tired!" she exclaimed, and I just raised an eyebrow (again, me and my awesome new skill). I smiled, and hauled her up to sit on my shoulders as I carried her the rest of the way, and inside into one of the lounges.

"How does hot chocolate sound?" I asked her. I could feel her nodding eagerly, and laughed as I set her down and took two cups out and absentmindedly four packets of cocoa out, dumping two into each up. Dimitri was the one who had taught me this secret, and now I did it out of habit. I handed her a cup and made her go sit on one of the couches and told her to stay there, and watch my hot chocolate until I got back from changing my pants: which wouldn't take long, because my room was just down the hall. I came back wearing a pair of old, dry sweat pants, and I sat next to her on the couch and drank my hot chocolate as she pored over an "I Spy" book that had been sitting on the coffee table from her many hours here, hanging out with me. We spent the remaining hour we had of the morning in there in that comfortable, companionable silence until lunchtime rolled around, our earlier conversation about her parents and the nastiness of children long forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! Thank you for the reviews! And, here you go! What you've all been waiting for. Dun dun duuuun! :D Enjoy!**

My days were spent in simple, pleasant monotony. Had I been myself about a year ago, I probably would have clawed my eyes out with boredom. It was amazing how much this job and taking care of Sasha mellowed me out. This morning would be different, I knew, by how I woke up with my first thought being _'Lissa's coming today, where is Sasha?'_ That thought alone was enough to make my eyes snap open and my feet to kick frantically at the covers that were twisted around them, making me fall out of bed. By the way, wooden floors aren't exactly what I would call _soft._

I ran to the tiny bathroom inside my bedroom and took a quick shower. Once I got out, I dried myself off as fast as I could, and pulled on a maroon thermal and a black cardigan-type sweater over it. I dried my hair, and combed it back up into a short, but high ponytail, exposing the marks on the back of my neck. They reminded me of the night of the Lust Charm, and so frowning, I wound a black scarf around my neck. Finally, I managed to slip into a pair of dark-colored, boot cut jeans, and a pair of black dress boots on. Looking in the mirror, I approved of my appearance. I looked damn good, but my outfit was simple—a bit conservative even. It was nothing too flashy, which was appropriate for a school guardian/surrogate mother.

Walking out of my room while I put on my coat, I headed down the stairs, and made my way outside towards the elementary dorms to go get Sasha up and ready for breakfast. When I got to her room, though, I opened the door and saw she wasn't there. I panicked, knowing I should have run into her if she was already coming to meet me. I tore off down the hall, anxiously searching for her. When I couldn't find her anywhere in the building, I ran out, and promptly slipped on a patch of ice and fell awkwardly on my hip.

"Son of a Bitch! Shit! Damn it to Hell!" the profanities came out of my mouth before I could stop it, and my eyes watered with the pain. I slowly picked myself up off the ground and hobbled along the walkways back to the Guardian dorms, trying to find her. Still no luck. I was heading outside again to head to the main building, when I caught a flash of brown hair on a short little body bouncing in to the gymnasium. I did a pathetic, but funny little run/hop thing as I tried to get to her, because my hip still hurt like Hell, and I was probably going to be limping for a little while after this. Finally, I made it to the gym, and threw myself through the door, and sighing with relief when I saw Sasha standing there, speaking animatedly to a man (obviously a guardian) there.

"Sasha Rakova!" I cried; feeling a little frustrated with her. "What are you doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sasha smiled and waved at me.

"Hi Auntie Rose!" she called, and I froze when I actually saw the person she was talking to, taking in all six feet seven inches of blue jean and duster-clad muscle that he consisted of. My heart clenched painfully as my eyes met an all too familiar gaze, and my mouth went dry, making me unable to speak.

"Roza," he acknowledged me calmly, and it took me a moment to remember how to use my mouth. I coughed uncomfortably, still totally astonished that he was actually here.

"Dim—Guardian Belikov," I corrected myself, schooling my features into my cold, unfeeling guardian mask. "What are you doing here?" I asked before I could stop myself. Sasha, sensing something must be upsetting me, ran back to where I was standing, and hugged my legs. I smiled down at her, and gently stroked her hair, before I looked back to Dimitri, expecting an answer. His face showed nothing, but his eyes studied Sasha and me with intent interest. _Oh joy._

_

* * *

_

**DPOV**:

I wasn't exactly sure why I had let Princess Vasilisa talk me into joining her and Christian Ozera on their trip to St. Vladimir's to visit Rose over the Holidays. I was fairly positive that I was the last person in the world she would want to see now. And who was I to blame her for it? I know I had hurt her deeply with what I told her that day in the chapel. I kept telling myself that it was for the best. She would move on without me, and become an amazing guardian, and help the newly graduating sophomores prepare for going out into the real world.

But G-d, did I miss her! Every morning when I woke up, I expected to see her face at least once during the day, but now that she was at the academy, I always went to bed feeling like a part of me was missing. So, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that I agreed to come just so I could see Rose again… and get my sweatshirt back from her. Though I adamantly stick to my claims—I don't—can't love her like I did before I'd become a Strigoi.

When we had finally arrived at the Academy, I parted ways with the Princess and her new fiancé, knowing that they wanted to find Rose. I wasn't quite ready to face her yet, but I was flooded with all sorts of memories the second I stepped into campus. Ignoring the two guardians that followed me around everywhere to make sure I didn't 'try anything', I walked the grounds, smiling as I thought about the months before I had been turned, and now returned to my normal state. I went to the gym that I had spent many hours training and practicing with Rose, and my guardians, who now trusted me enough to be on my own for short periods of time, had left me to go grab a cup of coffee. I was grateful for the opportunity of time to myself, and was presently lost in thought, until I felt a small tug on the bottom of my duster. Startled, I whipped around to see a little dhampir girl with untamed, chocolate brown tresses and large teal eyes looking up at me with curious scrutiny.

"Mister, what are you doing?" she asked me simply, speaking in English. Somehow, though, I got the distinct feeling that she was also from Russia. Her features were almost uncannily familiar to me. And yet, the way she held herself and the obvious spunk of her personality made me think she was practically a spitting image of Rose. Apparently looks weren't the only things that were deceiving.

"I'm thinking," I told her with a patient smile.

"About what?" she asked me. I felt her growing on me already. It was hard to be annoyed at having my solitude interrupted when the child was so adorable.

"I'm thinking of an old friend," I told her. It wasn't exactly a lie either. Although I had rejected the love Rose and I had shared, I was still fond of her, and considered her to be a friend of mine, even though I would maintain my distance. I frowned slightly at this thought, knowing that I myself was not such a good friend with the way I treated and would continually treat Rose.

"Oh," the girl said, before shrugging her shoulders in an incredibly endearing way. "My name is Sasha. What's yours?" she asked me again, and I smiled at her, bowing grandly, and making her giggle.

"Dimitri Belikov," I declared, making her eyes go huge with amazement. I gave her a small, gentle smile.

"Really?" she questioned. "You're the awesome guardian that got turned into a Strigoi…" her face looked at me suspiciously. The reminder stung, but I wasn't going to hold it against little Sasha. "But you don't look like a Strigoi to me… Oh yeah! I remember now. Auntie Rose says her friend Lissa staked you with a special stake, and it turned you back into a kick-butt guardian!" she declared pretending to punch the air to emphasize the 'kick-butt guardian' part of her statement. How she came by this knowledge struck me.

"Wait a moment, _Rebenok,_" I spoke, holding my hands up. "When you say 'Auntie Rose', who do you mean?" I asked her. I had a pretty good idea, but it was difficult to believe. Sasha just shrugged.

"_Rozа Hatoej. Ona - moj nastavnik, i ona takzhe zabotitsja obo mne,_" she explained, picking up on the Russian that I spoke, and confirming to me that she spoke it as well. I nodded, trying to process this new information about Rose, when she suddenly spoke up again, switching back to English. "She said Lissa and another friend were coming to visit her for Christmas! Are you here to visit Auntie Rose?" she asked me curiously, I swallowed.

"Well," I began, not sure what to say next, but as it turns out, I didn't have to come up with an answer.

"Sasha Rakova!" I heard a wonderfully familiar voice all but screech behind me, and I wheeled around to see Rose leaning in the doorway, breathing hard. Then it hit me. Sasha's last name was Rakova… my eyes widened in momentary surprise, but I snapped out of it when Rose went off again. "What are you doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed. I saw the little girl wave at Rose out of the corner of my eye, as she greeted her cheerfully. Just then, Rose seemed to notice my existence in the room and I saw her falter as her gorgeous brown eyes met with mine. I just gazed at her, taken aback by how beautiful she was. My memories didn't do her justice. The way she looked at me, however, cut through me like a knife knowing that I was the one who had put that pain there.

_It's for the best,_ I kept telling myself. _She's better off without you. You're protecting her this way._

"_Roza,_" I nodded to her, mentally cursing myself when a twinge of longing suddenly bubbled up into my voice. Rose simply stared at me, astonished that I was actually here. I couldn't blame her; the last time she had seen me I had told her to stay away from me and that I didn't want to see her again… and that I had given up on her, loving her. I struggled to keep my face void of emotions, knowing how easily she could read me, and watched as she coughed awkwardly, finally remembering how to speak.

"Dim—Guardian Belikov," she snipped coldly, and I resisted the urge to flinch. I had brought her hatred on myself. Rose then suddenly demanded to know what my business was here at the Academy. Sasha, somehow sensing her beloved mentor's distress, ran to Rose, and hugged her legs. I studied the pair, fascinated, because their relationship was an interesting one. Sasha had explained that Rose was her mentor, and was also the one who taken care of her when she had spoken to me in Russian. And now, looking at them, I could see the bond that they shared. It was nothing like Rose's bond to the Princess, but as I watched the way Sasha acted around her, and the way Rose treated the little girl clinging to her legs, I saw a deep love between them, rivaling the love between a mother and her child. I was astonished, but honestly, not very surprised. It was something so entirely _Rose_; she was so good, so kind… so _selfless._

Feeling my resolve start to slip, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Rose, and was startled when I realized she was still expecting an answer from me. It took a moment before I remembered what she'd asked, and as soon as the memory clicked, the words fell out of my mouth.

"I'm here with Lissa and Christian. They invited me to come," I told her, and was a little confused when I saw Rose's eyes darken and her lips tighten with annoyance.

"I see," she spat, her voice dripping with acid. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here, Guardian Belikov. If you will excuse me," Rose said flatly, her emotionless guardian mask back in place. She wouldn't call me by my first name, or even by 'Comrade', and so I knew that she was still vividly furious with me. However, Rose managed to affectionately turn to Sasha, and tell her that they needed to eat that morning, her voice surprisingly gentle. This woman never ceased to amaze me. I watched as they both turned to leave, but as they departed, Sasha looked back at me with a small smile.

"_Do svidanija poka, Dimka!_" she chirped with a wave, and I couldn't keep myself from smiling and waving back at her. That little girl—to make a long story very short—was the most adorable thing I have ever encountered. And if her last name was Rakova—well, then I knew she was more than just a newly found little friend. My Roza may very well have a heart attack when she finds out, that is, if she hasn't already. I really never spoke of my father to her, or to anyone, but I did recall that she had stayed with my family in Russia. Perhaps she had discovered his name there.

I had a feeling that this trip was going to be an interesting one indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: (again) Well folks, hope you enjoyed that. I've also got the Russian translations so you can see what Dimitri and Sasha said to each other. xD**

**_'Rebenok' _means 'child' in Russian.**

**_"Rozа Hatoej. Ona - moj nastavnik, i ona takzhe zabotitsja obo mne" : _"Rose Hathaway. She is my mentor, and she also takes care of me."**

**_"Do svidanija poka, Dimka!"_ : "Goodbye for now, Dimka!"**

**Hope you enjoyed the Dimitri/Sasha/Rose interaction! I shall post more tomorrow. Ciao!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey folks! Finally, what you all have been waiting for! Dun dun duuunnnn! Read to find out how Sasha is connected to Dimitri! And, I fully expect reviews, my lovely readers! And I don't own Vampire Academy. Just my original plot. hahaha! Enjoy!**

Wonderful. Just freaking wonderful. I was now going to be stuck avoiding Dimitri like the plague over Christmas Break. Sasha trailed along behind me once we finished breakfast as I stormed the guest housing and found the room Lissa and Christian were staying in, before pounding on the door hard enough to shake it in its frame. A sleepy looking Christian was the one to answer, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Rose," he greeted with a yawn. He must have been taking a power nap after the flight when I'd gotten there. Unfortunately, I could return the smile, being too distressed after encountering the one person I had worked so hard to make myself forget.

"Where's Lissa?" I immediately snapped, making him look at me with surprise. He saw the look on my face, and instantly understood what the Hell my problem was. At least he had the decency to look guilty. Just then, the criminal mastermind walked out, and greeted me with a smile as she ran up to me and hugged me. Damn it! It was impossible to be mad at her when she buttered me up after pulling crap like this.

"Rose!" she cried. "It's so good to see you!" Lissa pulled away, and I reluctantly smiled at her, and guided Sasha to stand in front of me.

"Lissa, Christian, this is Sasha, my new charge. Sasha, this is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, and her fiancé, Lord Christian Ozera," I introduced them, smiling when Sasha waved at them shyly. Lissa squealed with delight when she saw the little girl, and knelt down on the ground and pulled an alarmed Sasha into a hug. I had to bite back a laugh when my young protégé stiffened nervously in my best friend's arms, before awkwardly lifting a hand to pat Lissa on the back with her tiny hand. Yes, this kid definitely had enough of the same attitude and mannerisms to be mine. When Lissa pulled away, and smiled at both Sasha and I, when Sasha looked up at her curiously.

"Are you the lady that turned Dimka back into a dhampir?" she shot off before I could stop her. Lissa smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I only did the staking. Rose is the one who deserves the credit for finding out how to save him," she began, but her face fell when she realized there was only one way that Sasha could know who 'Dimka' was, and she looked at me guiltily.

"I take it you ran into him before you came here," she told me warily, and my face automatically snapped into a scowl.

"Yeah, about that. What was it that you promised me exactly before I left?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Lissa sighed in defeat.

"Rose, its Christmas. I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself," she tried to reason with me, but I wasn't too keen on letting this one slide. I held my hands over Sasha's ears, and leaned in.

"Damn it, Lissa! Yes you could have!" I hissed. "He's got a family back in Russia who haven't seen or heard from him in _years._ Hell, I don't think they even realize that he's not Strigoi anymore!" Once Sasha was no longer in danger of learning the swearwords that fell easily from my mouth, I took my hands from her ears and rested them on her shoulders. Lissa looked tired, and I knew it was because her pregnancy and my whining. I sighed, and Christian, who had been watching silently from the couch at this exchange, just looked at us for a moment, before he busted up laughing.

"Wow, Rose. I knew you were pissed at him, but I had no idea you were that high-strung over the whole thing," he exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Christian: may your toes rot out and your ions be all messed up," I declared wearily, leading Sasha inside before I sat on a chair, and lifted her up into my lap. Lissa sat on the couch next to her fiancé, and Sasha leaned back against me, and I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly as I rested my chin on her head. I felt emotionally drained from running all over campus to find Sasha, and seeing Dimitri, and Sasha relaxed against me, and hugged one of my arms that was wrapped around her, resting her head on my shoulder. I had no doubt she was a little freaked out by some random woman she didn't know practically mauling her to death. Lissa noted the comfortable way Sasha and I acted around each other, and inclined her head slightly in question.

_"You two get along famously,"_ she stated through the bond. I nodded, with a gentle smile. _"G-d, Rose, she reminds me of you so much when you were that age,"_ she thought with a smile. I laughed softly, making Sasha look up at me, mildly confused.

"You have no idea," I told Lissa, affectionately smoothing Sasha's chocolate-colored locks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa smile at Christian while he returned her loving gaze and gently squeezed her hand. I smiled, feeling happy for them.

"So, you two are getting hitched… I'm relieved!" I teased, though perfectly serious. They both laughed and Lissa nodded eagerly as Christian threw an arm around her shoulders with an ecstatic grin. I could feel Lissa's happiness and enthusiasm radiate through the bond, and it was contagious. Not even Spirit's darkness could keep me down when I was so excited for my friends. However, a twinge of longing pulled at my heartstrings, and I found myself wishing that I was wrapped in a certain someone's arms and pulling my hair out over planning a wedding. I mentally sighed and shook it off; that was _never_ going to happen. It was just a part of being a guardian… and Dimitri made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't have me anyway. I would be simply be happy taking care of little Sasha.

Sasha and I spent the rest of the day with the two lovebirds, Sasha getting to know them, while I played catch-up with my friends and all the things going on back at Court. I had a huge, triumphant grin on my face when I found out that Mia and Eddie had finally decided to become a couple. And that Adrian had gone back to school to finish his art degree, and had started dating other girls again. I was glad he was starting to move on; I didn't want to tie him down with any sort of dysfunctional relationships. That's all I seemed to be capable of doing, so I stopped looking for one all together; accepting the fact that the only one for me was Dimitri Belikov, but Life had different plans for us. I wouldn't be seeing anyone again.

We were sitting in the small living area of Christian and Lissa's room, watching "Lilo and Stitch" because Lissa had let Sasha do the picking. When she picked that movie, both Christian and I let out a whoop, and high-fived each other, making Lissa laugh. What could I say? That movie was awesome! While the two lovebirds sat on the loveseat, I sat down on the floor next to them with a protective arm around Sasha as she curled into my side, watching the movie intently, letting out an adorable, shrieking laugh every now and then. Towards the end of the movie, I could feel her relaxing against me as she nodded off to dreamland. In a matter of moments, she was out like a light.

I smiled gently at her, and whispered "Goodnight" to my friends, before I quietly got to my feet and carefully scooped her up into my arms, and she responded by rousing slightly to hold onto my sweater and wrap her legs around my waist as she laid her head on my shoulder. I cradled her little body lovingly as I carried her out of the guest housing and towards the elementary dorms to put Sasha down for bed. As I walked, I suddenly became aware of someone falling into step beside me, and I looked around and was slightly startled when I saw Dimitri there.

"What do you want, Belikov?" I hissed quietly, turning to face him, careful not to wake the sleeping six-year-old in my arms. Dimitri sighed, and looked at me tiredly.

"Not to fight with you," he told me, and I just glared at him, wanting to hear a straight answer. He ignored it and held a hand out to me. "Truce?" he asked, and I just sniffed at the offer.

"I need at least until Hell freezes over to consider," I snipped, before turning and walking again. Yes, I knew it was petty, but right now, I didn't care about how childish I was acting. I heard Dimitri sigh in exasperation, as he started walking with me again.

"Roza," he began, but I cut him off when I wheeled around to face him, silently cursing when Sasha stirred in my arms, but thankfully, she didn't wake up.

"Do _not_ call me that," I hissed venomously. A mixture of guilt and pain flashed across his face, but the second it appeared, it was gone. I seethed in silent outrage. How dare he call me that after all the pain he had put me through? He didn't love me anymore; he didn't deserve to call me anything other than 'Rose Hathaway'.

"Rose," he started again, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry. I want to be friends," he said, and I almost choked on my breath.

"What? You've actually come down off your high horse to grace me with your presence because for once you actually want to be friends with me? I'm flattered, really. Go to Hell," I told him, turning and walking away. I could hear him chuckle softly, and that just made me angrier, and if we continued to carry on like this, I was probably going to wake Sasha up.

"Rose, I know this is irrelevant, but did you know that Rakova is my father's last name?" Dimitri suddenly asked, confusing the Hell out of me. I turned around to look at him, and my completely bewildered expression made the corner of his mouth quirk upward slightly.

"Um, excuse me, Guardian Belikov, but how does this information relate in importance to me?" I asked him. "In other words that might be easier for you to understand: how the Hell does this concern m—," then it hit me. I was holding someone who shared that very same last name. "Oh," I said, my face falling. Dimitri looked at me with concern, walking towards me, stopping to face me. I looked from Sasha, back to Dimitri. I could see the resemblance, but it was hard for me to process. "But her mother was a Moroi woman," I suddenly interjected, reluctant to believe that the precious little girl in my arms was related to the man standing in front of me. Dimitri nodded seriously.

"I know. I did my research this afternoon," he explained, but held up a hand to stop me from interrupting when he saw my irate expression. "Tamara Rakova was my half-sister. She was about a year younger than Karolina… I never knew about her until now," Dimitri told me, his gaze alternating from Sasha's sleeping form, to my face. "Sasha is my niece." There was only one thing I could think of to say.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Vampire Academy or Richelle Mead. Ha!**

I finally managed to escape Dimitri and having to make conversation with him by giving him the very valid excuse of having to put Sasha—his_ niece—_to bed. Why did life seem so horribly intent on breaking me? It just wasn't fair. Once I got to her room in the elementary dorms, I gently set the sleeping angel in my arms on her bed, and carefully took her boots and snow clothes off. I hung them up thoughtfully, before grabbing Sasha's pajamas—which consisted of a rather large tee shirt—and walked back over to her bed. I took her day clothes off and put her into her night shirt, before I ever-so-gently tucked her lovingly underneath the covers, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I turned to leave, checking on her one last time before I walked out the door and quietly closed it behind me.

As I walked back to my own room, I tried to process the information Dimitri had given me. I loved Sasha dearly, but Dimitri was her half-uncle. He and the rest of the Belikovs were the only family she had left. A pang of fear tore through me as I thought about the possibility that Dimitri might take Sasha away from me and send her to live with his mother and sisters in Siberia. I found myself praying to God or whoever was listening that he wouldn't be so cruel to destroy me like that. He'd already hurt me beyond repair once before; if he took my little girl, he would devastate me completely. I would probably jump off the steeple of the school's church if he did that.

Shaking my head in frustration, I sighed, knowing I shouldn't be thinking like that. I had it figured out. If Dimitri even tried, he'd have to pry her from my cold, dead fingers, and if he succeeded, I'd have Lissa bring me back to life so I could beat the holy living shit out of him. I smiled at the thought as I entered my room, thinking about all the practicing and training with my newly-developed techniques. If we ever ended up sparring during this whole, blasted visit, and he thought he was going to beat me, well… he had another thing coming. I would make him cry for his momma, and I would enjoy every bit of it.

I closed the door and locked it behind me, feeling dazed as I changed into a loose, black tee shirt and my flannel pajama bottoms. I brushed my teeth and let my hair down, shaking it out of its ponytail before I crawled into my bed, emotionally drained. The second my head hit the pillow, I was dreaming of the golden sun, laughing as I held a little girl with teal eyes and chocolate hair on my hip as we were both sheltered in the strong, protective arms of a tall, lean body wearing jeans and a duster. Chocolate brown eyes and a full, beautiful smile sparkled at me as those loving arms pulled me closer. A beautiful, tinkling giggle sounded from the little girl as a pair of soft, wonderful lips pressed to mine and held my mouth in a familiar way. '_I love you, Roza… I love you both.'_ Damn it! Now my dreams were conspiring against me.

Never the less, I woke up that morning with a beaming smile on my face.

I woke up early, and decided to further my training in the gym. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top, I tied my hair back, and grabbed my bag before running at top speed to the gym, trying to get out of the cold air as soon as possible. When I got there, I rubbed my arms frantically, trying to warm them up from their stinging numbness. I shook it off, and ran a couple of warm-up laps around the gym before stretching my loosened muscles. Feeling good, I set up a few hurdles on the indoor track because I was in the mood to jump around this morning. Once I did, I turned on the stereo in there, and went to crouch at the starting line, waiting for the music to start. "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas came off, and as soon as the three Ha's went off, I tore off down the track, letting the music fuel me as I pushed myself to go faster, flying over the hurdles as I came up to them. I was grinning stupidly while I ran, thoroughly enjoying myself.

Unfortunately, I missed a step, and started to pitch forward, but I caught myself, turning the trip into an awesome ninja stunt as I pushed up off the ground with my hands, and tightened my core as my legs flew over my head, flipping me around in the air. Expertly, I landed on my feet, and let out a whoop of triumph. Ever since I had arrived at the Academy, I had been training myself and practicing to do crap just like that. If I could do it while I was running, I could incorporate it into my combat training. And I had just done that, giving me the ability to outmaneuver whoever I was fighting. Of course, I hadn't tried it on any Strigoi yet; I haven't needed to. Fighting Dimitri would provide me the biggest challenge and opportunity to try out my new techniques on him.

I came to another hurdle, and launched myself up in the air, tucking my head and knees into my body and somersaulting over it. I laughed and finally got tired, and leaned over with my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. Automatically, I snapped up to attention, when I heard a low whistle. Dimitri was standing against the wall, watching, and obviously impressed. Great.

"I can tell you've definitely been practicing without me to harp on you all the time, Rose," he stated with a grin when he saw me looking at him. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but brightened, deciding to make good use of his presence.

"Whatever, Belikov. Get your ass over here so I can kick it," I shot back at him snarkily, beckoning him closer with my fingers. Not even Dimitri could ruin my good mood today. He just chuckled, shaking his head, as he shrugged off his coat, and hung it over on a piece of equipment as he joined me on the training mats. I tried not to think about how good his black running pants and the slightly loose, white tee shirt looked on him, because if I did, it would be my demise.

"All right, Rose. Let's see what you can do," he told me patronizingly as he took a fighting stance in front of me. "Ya Mama" by Fatboy Slim suddenly started to play on the stereo, and I grinned, mirroring Dimitri's position. He was going to get his butt handed to him on a silver plate when I got through with him. I almost felt sorry… almost.

We circled each other, each watching the other's every move. What Dimitri also didn't know was that I had learned another very useful little trick. If one watched a person or an animal long enough, they could see the slight changes of the facial expression and the way the body was held, allowing one to anticipate what they were going to do a split-second before they did it. So, when Dimitri struck out at me with his fist, I was able to easily block it and brush his hand away from me as easily as if I were shooing a fly. Over the months, I had not only worked to hone my anticipation skills, but also to make my moves as unpredictable as possible, keeping my face neutral, and not acting until the last possible second. A cobra's strike had nothing on my speed and accuracy with how much I had trained and practiced, perfecting my skills.

This allowed me to fake him out with my arm, but twist around and deliver a swift round-house kick to the right side of his ribcage, knocking him over when he tried to block my fist. I watched him as he rolled to his feet in a crouching position, looking at me with surprise. I just grinned at him and shrugged, watching and waiting for his next move. He thought I was distracted by my shrugging, and took the opportunity to lunge at my knees, trying to grab around my legs and take me down to the ground, but I launched myself in the air, tucking my knees up to my chest as I dove forward, and tumbled to the ground, immediately back on my feet and facing him. Dimitri growled with frustration, and I had to try really hard not to laugh. Serves him right.

"How are you doing that?" he demanded. I've never been able to evade or knock him over this quickly in a fight. I tsked, and shook my head.

"Sorry, comrade. I gotta keep my tricks for the trade," I teased, not realizing my slip of tongue. Unfortunately, I'd also let my guard slip ever-so-slightly, and the next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground beneath Dimitri. "Damn it!" I swore as I fought against him, trying to make him slip as he struggled to hold me down. The proximity between us was electrifying, however, and I could feel my excitement grow, deep within the pit of my stomach. Inwardly, I cursed myself for still letting him have this effect on me, and pushed the painful awareness I had of him into a little box in the back of my mind, diverting my attention back to the fight. Dimitri had my wrists pinned above my head, and the weight of his body held me to the ground. Oh G-d, he was so close! I wanted to wrap myself around him; to surrender to him and let him torture me however he wanted.

Instead, I interrupted my own naughty thoughts by slipping my knee up and thrusting it up against Dimitri's legs, knocking him off of me and over my head. I rolled back to my feet and watched him as he mirrored my movements, only looking like he'd had a bucket of ice water thrown into his face. Apparently I wasn't the only one effected by that little… escapade, but I'd be damned if I'd let the hope that had bubbled up inside get the best of me. I squashed it like a bug, focusing my energy on fighting him. We both stood this time, and when he lunged towards me, I danced easily out of his arms, spinning around till I was behind him, and slammed my heel into the back of his knee. I didn't want to break his knee cap right now, but the back of the knee would hurt just as much with the nerves there.

Dimitri pitched over, swearing violently in Russian as he held his, now very numb, leg. I felt a little bad, not wanting to hurt him quite so much, but in my small moment of pity, I'd hesitated.

"Son of a bitch!" I shrieked again as Dimitri, now properly furious, had taken advantage of my distraction. He grabbed my ankle, and yanked it out from underneath me, making me fall and land flat on my ass. Now on his good knee, he grabbed both of my legs and yanked me towards him, making me pitch backwards, the back of my head crash against the mat. And just like that, he was on top of me again, straddling my waist, still snarling Russian curses in pain. I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my swinging fists, and struggled to hold them down at my sides. Oh, I was _so_ dead now.

"You. Are. Amazing!" he growled, angry, but impressed. His words sent me back to the night I tried to escape him as a Strigoi back in Siberia, and all of a sudden I was really freaked out and really turned on all at the same time. Biting back a moan, I threw my legs up, and hooked my knees around his face and the top of his chest, making his hands fly from my wrists, trying to pull my legs away from him. All he did was keep his neck from being broken when I yanked him backwards, away from me. I wriggled out from underneath him, and threw myself forward, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, as I straddled his hips, preventing from using his legs the same way I had done. Holding both his wrists with one of mine, I used my free hand to push his face down on the mat.

"You're dead!" I all but screamed, staring down at him, wild-eyed. I hadn't realized my hair had fallen from its ponytail, sending my shoulder-length locks to hang askew around my face, a few strands sticking to the thin film of sweat that covered my skin. Our eyes met, and I saw the look in Dimitri's eyes go from battle-lust to wonder and longing as he stared up at me. He managed to slip one hand from my grasp to reach up and twist a few fingers around the dark strands.

"You cut your hair…" he murmured softly. I nodded, realizing he'd never actually seen how short my hair was, as I had worn it up since he'd been here. Dimitri smiled a little, looking like an angel as he laid there. "I like it," he told me, and I found myself smiling a little back at him. As we continued to stare at each other, entranced, I slowly became aware of the sexual tension that had suddenly wrapped around us. When Dimitri stopped fiddling with my hair, he let his hand fall and rest on my hip. I still had one of his wrists pinned to the ground, my other hand palm-first on the ground, my arm supporting me. I realized I was still straddling his hips, and my face flushed slightly, but it felt too right for me to want to get off of him. I bit my lip when I felt his excitement grow beneath me, pressing against my longing through the fabric of his pants and my shorts, and good G-d, did I want him! By the hungry gleam in his eyes, I could tell Dimitri was thinking exactly the same thing as I felt his hand flex and tighten its hold on my hip, holding me firmly against him.

The sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it, and the next thing I knew, Dimitri had freed his other hand from my grasp and clutched my hips, shifting slightly beneath me, turning my sigh into a sharp gasp. I could hear him hiss with longing, and I wanted nothing more than to lie down beside him and wrap his arms around me. My whole body missed and yearned for him. I leaned forward, ever so slowly, until I was close enough for the ends of my hair to tickle his face. Dimitri's thumb had dipped underneath my shirt, and lightly stroked my side, making goose bumps jump up from my skin as my eyes slipped closed in ecstasy. My lips must have parted too, because I felt Dimitri sit up slightly, tickling the skin of my face with his cool, sweet breath.

"_Roza_," he murmured softly, his lips barely brushing against mine, tantalizing me. I was about to shift my head slightly so that my lips would press to his a little more soundly when a small, confused voice suddenly rang through the air, making me freeze, my eyes flying open.

"Auntie Rose? What are you _doing_ with Uncle Dimka?"

* * *

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you all liked that chapter. I had fun writing it. Now, REVIEW!**

**Have a great day!**

**Love,**

**Nancy :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Auntie Rose? What are you doing with Uncle Dimka?"_

I looked over at the source of the tiny screech and saw Sasha standing there staring at us wide-eyed, and got a good idea of how compromising this situation was. And yeah, it looked bad… _really_ bad. And then I actually thought about her question and looked down at a very frustrated looking Dimitri, but he still was the hottest thing on two legs. Wait, what the Hell _was_ I doing? My eyes widened with shock, and I'm pretty sure I've never got up so fast in my entire life, literally shooting to my feet and jumping away from him like I had been laying down with a snake. I felt my skin crawl with regret when I thought about how my body responded to Dimitri, cursing myself for letting him have this effect on me. He didn't love me, he'd said so himself. In fact, he'd broken my heart and pretty much threw our love away the moment he'd been turned back into a dhampir. I'd be damned if I was going to give into him now, just to be used for an easy lay and tossed aside the next day. I was suddenly furious with both Dimitri and myself.

Then, I realized that Sasha was still waiting for an answer, when I suddenly cleared my throat uncomfortably, and pushed my hair behind my ear. I opened my mouth and shut it about several times, not sure how I was going to get out of this one.

"Auntie Rose, were you and Uncle Dimka making love?" she suddenly asked, and I'm pretty sure I had a heart attack. Dimitri busted up laughing, and I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open in shock. I was positive that I had _never_ witnessed him cracking up like this. His warm, beautiful laughs were rare, but this was just amazing, and I briefly wondered if Hell had frozen over. Then, my train of thought was interrupted when my brain screamed at me to focus, and my expression of astonishment snapped into a murderous glare. Dimitri grinned when he saw my face, but at least had the decency to come out of the hysterics. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned back to Sasha.

"Sasha!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips. "Where did you learn that?" I demanded, and she simply shrugged.

"Lissa told me she was having a baby, and I wanted to know where babies came from, and Christian told me that when a man and a woman love each other—," she began, and I held my hands up pleadingly, not wanting to hear exactly what my best friend's idiot fiancé had said. I was going to _kill_ Christian.

"Hold it right there, Kiddo!" I instructed. Sasha obeyed me, and looked from Dimitri and back to me, studying us carefully.

"Auntie Rose, do you and Uncle Dimka love each other?" she asked suddenly, and my eyes suddenly rolled heavenward, wishing God would strike me down where I stood at the current moment. I didn't have to look at Dimitri to know that he was looking at me intently, curious of my answer. Damn him!

"Good grief!" I suddenly exclaimed, turning to shoot Dimitri another glare when I heard him snort with laughter. "No, Sasha. Dimitri and I were just sparring, and I beat him when you came in," I explained, but Sasha smiled and shook her head slightly. She was one sly little six-year-old.

"No, you love each other. I can tell," she said looking at both of us. What the Hell? "And besides, Uncle Dimka was going to kiss you. That means he loves you," she declared matter-of-factly. I just looked at her, dumbstruck, before looking back at Dimitri who was just smiling at her sagely. His expression was so painfully familiar, that I almost expected him to spout off one of his stupid Zen lessons. The ache in my chest alerted me to just how much I had missed them, and I almost wanted to cry. I did want Dimitri to love me, so, _so_ much, but every time I thought about it, two tiny little sentences stabbed through my heart, continually chipping away at my general well-being.

_'Love fades. Mine has.'_

I sighed, giving up, because I know I would never be able to argue this one. Sasha was like me in that sense, too stubborn to let a topic slide. "Sasha, can you go in the locker rooms for a second? I'll be right there, I promise," I told her, and she nodded before skipping off to the girl's locker room. My shoulders sagged, and I hung my head, wondering what I had done to get myself into such a mess. I heard Dimitri get to his feet and take a few steps toward me.

"Roza," he began, but I wheeled around to face him, my eyes blazing. The walls that he had previously knocked down were slammed into place, and the instinct to hurt before I was hurt coursed through me violently.

"_Rose_!" I spat. "My. Name. Is. _Rose_! R-O-S-E!" I spelled out to him. "Do you need me to write it down for you so you'll remember?" Dimitri looked hurt, and I made a move to slap him, only to stop with my hand mid-air, before tucking my hair back behind my ear. This man infuriated me.

"Rose, I—," he tried to speak again, but as usual, I interrupted.

"What happened was nothing," I told him, fiercely guarding the remains of my still-broken heart. He would not hurt me again; I wouldn't let him. Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "_Nothing_!" I all but shrieked at him. "A moment of primal weakness. That is _all_!" If I kept telling myself it was true, it would be. Dimitri's eyes hardened.

"I take it that night in the cabin was just a moment of weakness too," he hissed darkly, and my eyes widened with surprise before narrowing dangerously at him.

"Shut up, Dimitri," I growled, but he ignored me, advancing, and making me retreat. He was using his scary voice, and he looked like the angry Russian God that I loved… but right now, it was scaring the Hell out of me.

"And Victor's lust charm?" he continued, and I wanted nothing more than to ram my hand down his throat and rip out his vocal cords with how angry I was.

"Stop it!" I barked at him, my voice rising with my emotions. I wanted to cry. "Knock it off!"

"Or how about in Russia while I was a Strigoi? I'll go out on a limb and say that your craving for my bite as much as you craved my touch was also weakness," he snarled, and my self-control finally snapped, and before I could stop myself, my clenched fist was flying out towards him. I felt a sickening crunch when my fist collided with his beautiful, chiseled nose with as much strength as I could muster. He swore violently, staggering back as he held his hand over his nose as it started to spurt blood.

"_Shut up!"_ I was pretty sure I had never screamed so loudly in my entire life. I was actually surprised that Sasha or a whole army of guardians didn't come bursting into the gym. My arms wrapped around myself protectively, as I made a visible attempt to hold myself together, but I failed miserably and burst into tears. Dimitri looked up at me in amazement, but also with extreme guilt and pain flooding his eyes.

"How _dare_ you?" I asked him, my voice ragged with emotions as tears rolled down my face. "How dare you twist this around on me?" I shouted at him. My arms wrapped around my middle more tightly as I cowered into myself, feeling frighteningly small and fragile. Dimitri looked at me and stepped forward, looking like he wanted to comfort me, but I jerked away from his outreaching hands.

"Don't!" I cried, looking him in the eyes, tears still flooding mine. "_You_ gave up on _me_, remember? You did!" I shouted at him, making him wince and recoil. "Love fades, Dimitri! Mine has!" I lied, quoting his exact words, seeing the agony in his eyes before I turned on my heel and ran out of the gym, sobbing. I couldn't bear to be near him any longer, and I couldn't let Sasha see me like this… weak, vulnerable…

I ran without destination, letting my feet carry me as the cold winter air stung at my exposed skin, and froze the hot tears on my face. I didn't want to go back to my room, because I'd be too easily found there. When I finally stopped running, I found myself in front of the cabin. I looked up at it wearily, before throwing the door open and running inside, slamming the door shut behind me. The memories of what had happened here the last time when I was with Dimitri flooded back to me, and I fell to my knees, holding my arms around my stomach as huge, wrenching sobs continued to seize my body. I cried there for a long moment, before I began to crawl weakly to the bed, slipping out of my shoes before I burrowed underneath the warm quilts there. I pulled one of the pillows to me and hugged it tightly, relishing the fact that it still carried a trace of Dimitri's aftershave on it, even though it was very faint. Even though I longed to hate him right now, the smell of us on the sheets comforted me.

I laid there in the bed, hugging my pillow, and shivering with the cold as I continued to release my pain. For the first time since I had left the Royal Court, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: DON'T HATE ME! *ducks to avoid flying fruit* That was absolutely necessary, I promise! *sigh* Poor Rose. Anyhoo, I might take the weekend off again, so here's an early chappie for you guys. I promise, I will make it up to you when I update again. I'll give you a chapter with Dimitri's point of view in it, if not the whole chapter. Now, review! Oh, and I also don't own Vampire Academy. No suing me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY FREAKING GOSH! Did I ever mention how big of a PAIN it is to write in Dimitri's Point of View? Ugh! I like writing in Rose's soooo much better! Probably because she's so much like me. I can relate with her. Bwahaha! Anyhoo, I am SO sorry this took so long, but here you go! A chapter in Dimitri's Point of View! enjoy, and review! Oh, and I don't own Vamp Academy. Do not sue me. There. MWAHAHA! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**DPOV:**

**

* * *

**

I was a fool. As I watched Rose run out of the gym in tears, I knew that I had hurt her deeply. I fully deserved the broken nose she'd given me, because I had been such a heartless monster. My heart ached with guilt over what I had said to Rose, and I wished fervently that I could take my words back, but the damage was already done.

Resetting my nose with a pained grunt, I pinched my nostrils to keep the blood from pouring out over my face as I headed for the bathroom. I leaned over the sink and washed my hands and face, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Sure enough, I was going to have two wicked black eyes tomorrow. I felt a twisted sense of satisfaction at this, knowing I was the one who had taught Rose to be disciplined enough to continue her training, even if she was no longer a student. She would have never been able to hit me that hard if she hadn't kept practicing. Of course, thinking of Rose also made me think about what I had said to her to provoke her, and I felt sick. How could I have said those things to her? How could I have let myself slip like that?

As soon as I wondered, I felt a bit stupid because I immediately knew the reason. Rose Hathaway infuriated me, tested my self-control, and pushed me beyond all thoughts of reason. Why? Because I loved her; G-d, I loved her so much, and I was a horrendously stupid idiot to ever believe for a second that I didn't. And in deluding myself into thinking that I did not harbor feelings for her anymore, I had hurt her beyond repair. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me, and it broke my heart that I had made her hate me the way she did. I fully deserved every ounce of pain she had and would continue to cause me.

Sighing, I passed a hand over my eyes wearily, glad that my nose had stopped bleeding for the moment. I just barely took two steps when I heard a small cough that startled me. Wheeling around, tensed for the attack, I didn't see anyone, and this confused me.

"Uncle Dimka?" I heard a small voice say, and I relaxed and looked down at Sasha dumbfounded. It was hard to believe that this little angel caught me off guard so easily.

"Uncle Dimka, where is Auntie Rose? She told me to wait for her in the girl's room, but she never came!" Sasha explained, her large, ocean-colored eyes welling up with tears as she looked pleadingly up at me. Now the guilt was really tearing at me as the child's antics tugged at my heartstrings. I was the reason Rose had bolted without word to Sasha. Slowly, I got down on my knees and sat back down on my legs as I held out my arms to her. Sasha immediately responded by catapulting into me and snuggling up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her little body protectively. A smile tugged at my lips as I wondered if I was getting a small taste of what it felt like to be a father; I would cherish the moment. I rocked Sasha gently and murmured soothingly to her in our native tongue, almost like how I used to comfort Rose; but this time, I comforted a child, and the child actually understood what I was saying. After a moment, Sasha pulled away and looked up at me with those huge, lovely eyes of hers. I smiled at her, and she put her tiny hands on either side of my face as she looked me right in the eyes.

"_Djadja Dimka, Vy vse ewe ne otvechali na moj vopros. Kuda Tetushka Rozа shla? Pochemu ona uezzhal_?" she asked me gently. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, before looking back into those sweet, blue-green eyes of hers with a pained expression I could not keep from my face.

"_Nemnogo odin, Tetushka Roza ubezhala, potomu chto ja skazal koe-chto ochen' nedobroe, chtoby rasstroit' ee. Pochemu ne delajut Vy idete igraete s Vasilisa i_ _Hristianin, v to vremja kak ja idu, nahodjat ee_?" I told her, before gently removing her from my lap and setting her on her feet. Sasha shot me a wry smile as I got to my feet, towering over her.

"_Djadja Dimka, esli ona ubezhala, potomu chto Vy zadeete ee samoljubie, razve Vy ne dumaete, chto ona ne budet hotet' govorit' s Vami teper'_?" she interrogated me sagely. I looked down at her in surprise when her words registered with me. Little Sasha was wise beyond her years! Granted, I already knew that Rose wouldn't want to have anything to do with me, especially now, but I needed to make sure she was all right.

"You are right, Sasha. But I need to find her so I can apologize," I replied, switching back to English. Sasha regarded me thoughtfully for a few moments more, before nodding in agreement and hugging my leg. I smiled and shook my head as I watched her skip off to find the Princess, but once I saw her enter the building without any incident, I tore off in search of Rose. With any luck, it wouldn't take me too long to find her, considering I was following her footprints in the snow; my only hope was that they were actually _her_ footprints.

My efforts were rewarded when I was lead straight to the cabin. I was mildly confused that she would come _here_ of all places, considering what had happened the last time she and I were here together. I walked up to the door, chuckling softly when I saw the snowman in the front, knowing that it was the handiwork of both my beautiful Roza and little Sasha. When I knocked softly, I didn't get an answer and this worried me slightly. Under normal circumstances, Rose would have probably screamed at me to leave her alone, or come out and clobbered me for the sake of kicking my ass to relieve her annoyance. Consequently, I tested the doorknob; it wasn't locked, so I silently opened the door and looked in. My heart melted and broke simultaneously when I saw Rose curled up in the bed, fast asleep, clutching a pillow tightly to her.

I crept in, and closed the door behind me to keep the cold, winter air from blowing in. Keeping my footsteps as quiet as possible, I made my way over to the side of the bed, and looked longingly down at the sleeping goddess that lay there. I gently reached out and brushed a strand of her now shoulder-length hair away from her tear-stained face. She didn't stir, and her breathing stayed even, alerting me to the fact that she was still sound-asleep, and I finally couldn't resist myself any longer. I kicked off my shoes and slipped out of my duster before crawling into the bed beside her. Gently, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her shivering body back against my chest, and smiled when I felt her relax when my warmth seeped through her.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there with her, but I knew for certain that I could have spent an eternity like that with her wrapped up in my arms. However, I also knew that she would not be very thrilled if she woke up and found me with her, and would probably accuse me of taking advantage of her. And I didn't want that at all. Eventually, I managed to find the strength to pull myself away from her and out of the bed, slipping my shoes on. Grabbing my duster, I carefully wrapped it around Rose's sleeping form before tenderly lifting her into my arms, cradling her against my chest. I took her from the cabin and carried her back to the Guardian dorms. When I entered, I got a few strange looks from a few guardians as well as the novices, before a sharp but quiet voice called to me.

"Belikov!" I turned around to see Alberta watching me sternly as I stood there with a sleeping Rose in my arms. I smiled slightly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Guardian Petrov," I acknowledged her. I looked down at Rose's sleeping face for a moment before looking back to Alberta. "Can you tell me where her room is? I'll put her in there and have Princess Vasilisa look in on her," I explained quietly, my eyes pleading. Alberta stared at me for a moment, her eyes hard, before they softened when her gaze met mine. She must have understood my predicament.

"Do you remember where your old room is?" she asked me, and I looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression. What did my old room have to do with anythi—oh. When Alberta saw the realization in my eyes, she nodded at me before turning on her heel and leaving me alone with Roza once more. I carried her up the stairs and came to a stop in front of the right door. Carefully, I set her feet on the ground, and held her up with one arm while I reached into the pocket of my duster and pulled out an old key. I looked at it for a moment, before turning it in the lock and opening the door. I picked Rose back up and carried her inside and set her gently down on the bed, looking around. Knowing Rose, I hadn't expected my—wait—her room to still be this neat and tidy. It was almost as if I still lived in here, and that thought was dangerous as I looked down at Rose on the bed, remembering the night we were both under Victor's lust charm. I groaned softly, knowing that I would probably never be with Rose like that again, and the thought saddened me. I missed her as it was already, and it would probably kill me to keep myself apart from her; I couldn't bear to hurt her again, though. I had sworn to protect her, and if that meant to protect her from myself, then I would do just that.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked around for some warmer clothing to slip over Rose's training outfit. I found a pair of old sweatpants, and picked up an obviously well-loved sweatshirt I spotted out of the corner of my eye: I saw the size and the red Cyrillic writing on it and grinned. It was my sweatshirt. Smiling, I carefully put them on over Rose's shorts and tank-top before I tucked her into bed. Just before I left, I allowed myself one more moment of weakness, leaning over to gently brush my lips over her forehead. When I felt her stir beneath me, I froze, not daring to move a single muscle in case I woke her up.

"Dimitri…" she breathed, snuggling closer to me, and sending a thrill of hope and anxiety down my spine. I dared to pull away slightly to look at her, and let out a small sigh of relief when I saw that she was still asleep. Smiling tenderly at her, I leaned in again to kiss her sweet lips softly.

"_Ja vse ewe ljublju Vas, Roza,_" I whispered in her hair. "_Nichto ne budet kogda-libo izmenjat' jeto._" And with that, I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me silently to not wake the sleeping angel within.

* * *

"_**Djadja Dimka, Vy vse ewe ne otvechali na moj vopros. Kuda Tetushka Rozа shla? Pochemu ona uezzhal**_**?": "Uncle Dimka, you still haven't answered my question. Where did Auntie Rose go? Why did she leave?"**

"_**Nemnogo odin, Tetushka Roza ubezhala, potomu chto ja skazal koe-chto ochen' nedobroe, chtoby rasstroit' ee. Pochemu ne delajut Vy idete igraete s Vasilisa i**__**Hristianin , v to vremja kak ja idu, nahodjat ee?"**_** : "Little one, Auntie Rose ran away, because I told her something very hurtful that upset her. Why don't you go play with Vasilisa and Christian while I go and find her?"**

"_**Djadja Dimka, esli ona ubezhala, potomu chto Vy zadeete ee samoljubie, razve Vy ne dumaete, chto ona ne budet hotet' govorit' s Vami teper'?"**_** : "Uncle Dimka, if she ran away because you hurt her feelings, do you not think that she will not want to talk to you now?"**

**"_Ja vse ewe ljublju Vas, Roza. __Nichto ne budet kogda-libo izmenjat' jeto._" : "I still love you, Roza. Nothing will ever change that."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thank you for the lovely reviews! *grumbles* I don't want to do a DPOV! but to make you happy, I'll have a few more of those throughout the story. for the most part, expect a Rose Point of View. However, I hope you enjoy this rather humorous one! hahaha!**

* * *

"Rose…"

I looked down at my doughnut, confused. Since when did my food talk? Maybe Spirit's darkness was really starting to get to me. I lifted the chocolate-glazed hunk of deep-fried dough back to my lips when the world started shaking, my shoulder being the epicenter.

"_Earthquake!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ducking under the table. "Oh, hey! My doughnut!" I perked up and said cheerily, going to take a bite out of it. I heard laughing, and I looked back down, quickly becoming annoyed at the piece of food in my hand. "You think that's funny, huh? Well, why don't I just take a chunk out of you and then we'll see who's laughing, you stupid doughnut!" I grumbled, raising it to my mouth again.

"Oh my gosh! She talks in her sleep!" More laughter. "Rose! _Rose!_ Wake up!" a distinctly female voice shrieked with laughter, and I was suddenly jerked awake when I felt a pillow smack into my face. Groaning, I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head.

"Five more minutes, Alberta!" I moaned, trying to go back to dreaming about my precious doughnuts. I seriously was going through withdrawal after not eating them for so long. Stinking parenthood!

"Alberta?" I could practically hear the puzzled frown in the question. I felt Lissa tugging on the bond, but I kept my walls up, not wanting to get sucked into her head and see G-d knows what she was doing. "Alberta? Do I look or sound anything like Alberta to you? G-d, Rose!" the voice exclaimed. I rolled back over to open my eyes groggily so I could get a good look at Lissa standing over me. I smirked a little at her.

"Maybe," I mumbled before making another attempt to return to dreamland.

"Ugh! Rose!" Lissa groaned, though still laughing at me. "Get your big butt out of bed, or I'll have Dimitri come and drag you out!" she threatened, but I ignored her, not really believing that she would do something that low.

"No, I like sleeping. And you're just jealous of my lusciously enormous butt. Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me," I sighed, my eyes finally staying closed. Lissa laughed at my comment, but I could feel her rolling her eyes through the bond. I smirked in triumph, just seconds away from falling back asleep. Lissa sighed in exasperation, and the sound of her footsteps went to the door. I smiled when I heard this, glad to finally be left alone to sleep.

"Dimitri! I need you!" Lissa suddenly sang down the hall. My eyes snapped open, and I stared at her, shocked.

"You wouldn't…" I hissed, and she just smiled innocently at me. Damn her! She would! I froze when I heard a deeper voice down the hall saying something to Lissa, and she just smiled sweetly.

"I can't get Rose out of bed," she replied, and a set of more masculine footsteps began to approach my room. I jumped out of my bed so fast, that the sheets that were twisted around my ankles suddenly tightened around my legs, catching me, and making me fall flat on my face when I hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Ouch! Dammit!" I cursed mildly as I struggled to detangle myself from my sheets and stumble to my feet. "Lissa!" I cried desperately. "I'm up! _I'm up!_ Don't you dare bring him in here!" I warned with the best scary voice I could currently managed… which wasn't so scary, as I, myself was terrified of having to face Dimitri again after what happened in the gym earlier this morning. And then it suddenly hit me. I was in my room, wearing warm sweatpants and the huge, cozy sweatshirt I'd stolen from Dimitri over my training outfit.

I fell asleep in the cabin, in my gym clothes. How the Hell did I wake up in my room wearing my comfy clothes?

"Liss?" I suddenly asked. She turned to look at me expectantly. "How did I get here? I fell asleep in Tasha's cabin, and you wouldn't really expect me to go there," I said suspiciously. I felt Lissa suddenly slam her walls into place, and she looked guilty. A wicked smile spread out on my face.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're hiding something from me. Spill," I ordered. Lissa sighed in defeat.

"Dimitri found you and carried you back to your room, and asked me to check on you," she admitted. I was pretty sure my jaw nearly hit the floor. Mentally shaking myself, I looked up at her pleadingly.

"You're kidding, right?" I squeaked. Lissa gave me a rueful smile, and shook her head.

"No, Rose. I'm not kidding. But you should have seen him! He was really worried about you! What happened this morning?" she asked, concern written all over her features. I let out a humorless laugh, and sat down on my bed, jackknifing my knees into my body. Pulling the sweatshirt over my nose, I inhaled and my suspicious were confirmed. Yup, sure enough, I reeked of Dimitri's aftershave. I smiled a little, and cuddled further into his sweatshirt, savoring the warmth and enticing smell that clung to the fabric. Damn him and his wonderful scent. I would never get over it, not for as long as I lived; and even when I died, I would be writing a request to be buried in this damn sweatshirt in my will. I hated my guilty weakness for all things Dimitri.

"Liss, I really don't want to talk about it right now," I finally muttered, looking away and out my window at the blackness of the vampire day outside. "But, if you must know, I'm a horrible glutton for punishment. I'll give you more details when my pride isn't stinging so much," I told her with a sigh. I felt Lissa's understanding through the bond, and I smiled gratefully at her just before my stomach let out a loud growl. I looked over at my clock, and saw that it was lunchtime.

"For the love of carbs!" I suddenly exclaimed, frustrated. "Did I really sleep that long? I missed freaking breakfast!" I griped, before looking over at Lissa, who was fighting a smile. "You know, your pregnancy habits aren't really helping," I accused, grumbling over the injustice of being bonded to a pregnant woman and having to go through the experiences first hand because of the bond. Lissa shrugged apologetically, before she started laughing.

"I guess that would explain why you were sleep-talking about doughnuts when I came to wake you up then," she concluded, and I started snickering.

"Partly," I admitted. "The other part is that I haven't touched the deep-fried dough since I started taking care of Sasha. I swear; I'm going through withdrawals!" I said, pretending to twitch uncontrollably, making Lissa double over giggling. We finally composed ourselves so that we could walk out the door and start walking in the hall. I hesitated slightly when I saw Dimitri standing there, watching me intently with those entrancing brown eyes of his. I resisted the urge to stare at him, and instead just walked past him like he wasn't even there.

"Oh great! It must be 'Asshole Day'," I muttered so that he specifically could hear. I smiled when I saw him flinch out of the corner of my eye, and then continued to ignore him as he followed us out, seemingly becoming our own personal shadow.

When we got to the cafeteria, I saw Sasha sitting with Christian, obviously in deep conversation with him. She seemed to sense my presence in the room when she perked her head up and looked around, spotting me and jumping from her seat so she could run to me in a dead-on sprint.

"Auntie Rose!" she cried happily, and I laughed as I stooped down and caught her, lifting her into my arms before setting her on my hip. Sasha then looked at me very seriously. "Auntie Rose, Uncle Dimka said he was going to apologize to you for being mean and making you run away without me this morning," she told me, and I just looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean, Honey?" I asked her, and she turned to look back at Dimitri, saying something to him in Russian. Damn my not knowing the language. I followed her gaze just in time to see Dimitri shrug his shoulders with a sheepish expression on his face. As soon as he saw me looking, his guardian mask went back up, showing me nothing. I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned back away from him. "Sasha baby, don't worry about what happened this morning. I'm sorry I didn't come and get you though," I told her, dropping a kiss on her chocolate brown curls. Sasha hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek, letting me know that I was forgiven, before I carried her over to the line to get some food.

We returned to the table, and I sat down across from Lissa and Christian with Sasha at my side. Unfortunately, Dimitri sat on my other side, almost too tantalizingly close for me to resist the pull I felt towards him. By some miracle, I managed to keep ignoring him before turning to Christian.

"So, Chrissie," I suddenly said, making him look up at me, scowling at the nickname.

"What, Rose?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm going to be returning the favor with your kids when they ask me why you and Lissa are doing behind locked doors," I told him simply. Lissa panicked through the bond, but started laughing, unable to help herself.

"Rose, what are you talk—Oh…," Christian suddenly realized, turning slightly red and smiling guiltily. "Well, she wanted to know!" he offered in defense. I saw Dimitri put his face in his hands, and start shaking with quiet laughter out of the corner of my eye, and I automatically had to fight a smile.

"What gives _you_ the authority to tell _my_ six-year-old about the 'Birds and the Bees'?" I hissed, and both Lissa and Dimitri were leaning on the table, nearly-hysterical. I elbowed Dimitri in the ribs as hard as I possibly could, bruise my elbow. But, at least he flinched and sat back up, though he was still biting his lip trying not to smile. Damn it! Why did I have to still be in love with him? It just wasn't fair. Sasha was eating her food and staring at us like we were all a bunch of crazies.

"It's not my fault that she walked in on your heated make-out session with the person sitting next to you in the gym this morning," Christian shot back. Touché.

I shot to my feet, my whole body flushing deep red with embarrassment, and a rather irrational rage of having my earlier actions sniffed out (I blame Lissa's pregnancy hormones. They were giving me mood swings from the bond too!). I was shaking as I felt Dimitri stand up next to me, and place his hands on my arms, trying to calm me down. That did it, this was the last straw. I snapped, suddenly grinning, as I picked up a custard that was sitting on Christian's tray, and smashing it in his face. I then took his glass of water, and threw that in Dimitri's face. Feeling satisfied, I calmly sat back in my chair as though nothing had happened as all the eyes in the cafeteria fell on me, everyone too dumbstruck to speak. I serenely looked up and smiled innocently.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, and the stares eventually fell away from me and the whispering started back up. I was pretty certain it wasn't every day that the students or staff had ever seen a fully-fledged guardian throw food at a Moroi and a fellow guardian.

Everyone at my table continued to stare at me, before Sasha and Lissa started shrieking with laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Here you go, Folks! Hope you all had a lovely weekend! And I hope you enjoy this chappie! And you had BETTER Review! :D Oh, and Sasha would like to say something. *turns to Sasha, smiling* Go ahead, Sweetie!**

**Sasha: Thank you, Nancy! *smiling* Mrs. Mead owns Vampire Academy as well as my adoptive Mommy and Daddy who need to stop being stupid and get back together so we can be a proper family. However, this plot belongs to Nancy, and I am her brain child. Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

"That… was h-hilarious!" Lissa hiccuped, holding her stomach as she pointed and laughed at Christian, who was still staring at me, completely dumbstruck with custard still in his face. Sasha, still giggling, ran from my side and crawled into Dimitri's lap with a napkin in her hand.

"Uncle Dimka! Auntie Rose got you all wet!" she exclaimed, still giggling uncontrollably as she gently dabbed his face with her napkin, finding the whole event to be rather hilarious. I heard the rich, warm laughter that solely belonged to the man sitting at my side wrap around me, making me want to melt. Focusing on my food, I managed to not look up at them, knowing that if I did, I would wrap my arms around them, and kiss the crap out of Dimitri, regardless of how things were currently bad (as in non-existent) between us.

"Something on your mind, Rose?" Christian asked with a wicked smirk on his face, seemingly reading my mind… or my expression, rather. I simply looked up at him with a level gaze, hiding the conflicting emotions that threatened to take me over.

"I was just musing over the irony of you having pudding on your face, Christian. If I recall correctly, weren't you the one to instigate the food fight between you, Adrian, and I my last day at Court by flinging pudding into my face? What is the phrase? Oh! Payback is a beast!" I shot back at him, making everyone at the table laugh again, though I still pointedly ignored Dimitri.

"Oh my G-d. When did Rose Hathaway develop a decent vocabulary?" Christian exclaimed. "Has Hell frozen over?" I just smiled at him.

"Just because yours is still the equivalent of a two-year-old's doesn't mean that the Apocalypse is coming when the rest of us sound more intelligent than you. It's really not that hard to do, Fire Crotch," I stated loftily with a grin, before turning to Sasha. "Don't ever call anyone that. It's rude," I told her. Sasha just giggled and nodded in agreement. After that, everyone fell into a comfortable routine of chatting… except me, of course.

Lunch seemed to drag on at an agonizingly slow rate with my being stuck next to Dimitri, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to get out of that position. He seemed to follow me everywhere else for some reason or another the rest of the time. It made me a little angry, considering all the work I'd done trying to get over him and the fact that he kept hurting me, even if he didn't mean to. I was so tired of the emotional train-wreck I was in with him. Dimitri made me want to curl up into a ball and never leave my room. I hadn't really said much the whole time I had been sitting with my friends, and that was still unusual for the more reserved side of me.

"Hathaway!" Stan suddenly barked, snapping me out of my reverie. "Patrol. Your shift starts in five minutes. Get your ass moving!" came the gruff order. I smiled at him gratefully, probably shocking him to the core. At the moment, he was my hero.

"I'll be right there!" I called, standing up from my spot. "Well folks, I need to take my watch. I'll see you later; Lissa, Christian," I said, nodding to each of them, before turning towards Dimitri, who was still holding Sasha in his lap. I may have hated him for the current moment, but I'd be damned if I'd let him estrange me from my little girl, who obviously loved him dearly already. I bent over to kiss Sasha's forehead, and I smirked when I heard Dimitri's breath hitch slightly. _Ha, eat your heart out, sucker!_ I thought to myself before pressing my lips to Sasha's forehead.

"Auntie Rose, where are you going?" she asked me, wrapping her small arms around my neck and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'm going to patrol the campus, sweetheart. You be good to Dimitri while I'm gone. Understood?" I asked, finding it ironic that I was telling her to behave for a man I would have loved to make miserable nowadays.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sasha chimed with an obedient nod of her head. I chuckled warmly, before turning to Dimitri, my eyes flashing dangerously as I glared at him. I leaned even closer so that I was whispering in his ear, clearly taking him by surprise, but he didn't jump away from me like he did at the chapel back at the Royal Court.

"So help me, you had better take good care of her, because if she is returned to me harmed in any way, shape, or form, I don't care who did it, I will string you up from the tallest tree I can find by the gonads and use you for target practice. Got it?" I hissed menacingly so only he could hear my not-so-nice promise. Dimitri turned slightly and regarded me seriously.

"Of course, Rose," he said sternly with that damn guardian mask on his face. "I will never let any harm come to my own niece." His eyes never left mine, and I nodded sharply, shaking myself out of any trance I might have fallen in. I gripped his shoulder tightly, almost painfully, still not taking my eyes from him. When it came to Sasha Rakova, I meant _Business_.

"Glad to see we understand each other, Comrade," I told him darkly, patting him roughly on the shoulder as I walked away from my group.

As I patrolled the grounds, I put my body and senses on autopilot, and let my mind wander over previous events that I had shut out of my brain until now. Why had Lissa brought Dimitri? I had a feeling that there was more to it than just leaving him alone for Christmas. Why did Dimitri suddenly want to be friends now after he pretty much told me that he wanted nothing to do with me and to stay away from him? I groaned, and pressed my palms against my temples in frustration. Nothing made sense anymore.

My shift ended sooner than I would have liked it to, and I shuffled back to the Guardian Building to grab something to eat before hitting the sack. It was past curfew, so all of the students should have been in their dorms and in bed by now. As I neared the break room, I heard two very meaningful voices behind the door. I didn't go in right away, and attempted to listen to the conversation before I interrupted.

"Uncle Dimka, why does Auntie Roza always seem so sad when she's with you?" Sasha's voice innocently rang though the air. I could hear Dimitri sigh loudly, and I would have bet money that he was wracking his brains, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Sasha, Roza and I used to be very good friends before I was taken by the Strigoi," I smirked. _'Good friends,'_ way to be tactful, Comrade. Wouldn't want to corrupt the innocent little girl's mind, now would we? My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again. "She tried to find me so she could free me from that awful state, but I captured her instead, and tried to make her join me…," I could hear him choke on his words, along with Sasha's horrified gasp. There was a long pause before they spoke, and I assumed that it was too painful for him to continue. He drew in a ragged breath, supposedly to compose himself, and once again, I admit, I felt awful for him.

"I did many horrible things to her while I was a Strigoi… things I'll never be able to forgive myself for. So, when she helped Princess Vasilisa return me to my original state, I told her to stay away from me, and it hurt her for me to push her away like that," he explained, obviously not wanting to go into all the dirty details of the whole affair. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me as I scowled at the door. _You're damn right you hurt me! You practically ripped me into little pieces, stomped on them, and fed my guts to the Strigoi. And I helped Lissa? No, you've got it all wrong. I went to Russia to find you! I found out about the 'cure'! I organized everything to busting Victor Dashkov out of Tarsov Prison! Lissa helped ME! She laid the last brick on the wall that I had built! You little-!_ I cut myself off from my mental rant, not wanting to dwell on it any more, in case I lost my temper and barged in on them, busting myself for eavesdropping.

I hadn't realized that there was a long silence before Sasha spoke again. The only problem: she spoke in Russian, and I cursed myself once more for not knowing the language.

"_Djadja Dimka, Vy ljubite moju Tetushka Roza_?" she asked. I could pick out my name in relation with the Russian word for 'love' and my breath caught in my throat as a sudden anxiety seized me as I waited for his answer.

"_Da. Da, Sasha, ja ljublju Roza ochen '…, no ne govorju ej; o ljubom iz jetogo. Jeto dolzhna byt' nasha tajna, i nikto bol'she ne dolzhen znat'. Vy mozhete soglasit'sja na jeto_?" he said. I'm not sure what he told her, exactly, but I'm positive that I forgot how to breathe at his answer. _'Da'… 'Yes.'_

I vaguely wondered if my heart would explode with happiness, but then suddenly, I was angry; furious, even. Dimitri had lied to me, and made me want to step in front of a speeding semi-truck when he told me he didn't love me. That no-good, low-life bastard! I burst through the door scowling darkly at Dimitri, catching him off guard. Sasha jumped up and ran to me happily, jumping into my arms. I smiled at her, unable to help it, and covered her face with kisses before smoothing her hair gently.

"Bedtime, Squirt," I teased affectionately. "In fact, it's way past your bedtime. You're lucky to have me around so you don't get in trouble." Sasha wrinkled her nose adorably at this, sticking her tongue out at me, making me laugh.

"I wanted to stay with Uncle Dimka and see you before I went to bed, Auntie Rose," she told me matter-of-factly as she snuggled into my chest and buried her face the crook of my neck. I smiled tenderly as I held her, lightly leaning the side of my face against hers. I could feel Dimitri staring at us, and my eyes flicked upward to see him studying me intently like he always did, but his eyes held a heart-breaking fondness in them as he looked at me holding the little girl in my arms. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as his gaze met mine, his lips quirking into a small smile when he saw that I was looking at him. G-d, he was so, _so_ beautiful. The dim light of the break room reflected on his chocolate brown hair like a halo.

"See something you like, Belikov?" I piped up quietly, desperate to distract myself. Dimitri's expression changed as he cocked his head slightly to the side, giving me a wry smile. I had no doubt he was remembering the time I last used that line on him. He'd caught me in my make-out session with Jesse Zelkos, threw Jesse out, and had been about to chew my ear off with a major scolding until the sight of me wearing nothing but jeans and a black bra caught him off guard.

"She is a remarkable little girl," he suddenly said, nodding in Sasha's direction. I looked at Sasha, realizing that she'd fallen asleep in my arms, and smiled slightly in agreement, before looking back to Dimitri. "She loves you very much, Roza," he stated, almost reverently, and his whole attitude stopped me from correcting him on my name. I wanted him to kiss me right then. _'You do too, Comrade. You do too,'_ my mind added, and Dimitri straightened up, seeming to read my mind. Damn it.

"Well, goodnight," I said, spinning on my heel and carrying Sasha out towards the door so I could take her to her room. Before I left though, I looked back. "Dimitri?" I called softly, slipping and using his first name for once. He looked at me, obviously as shocked as I was.

"Yes?" he asked, warily.

"Thank you… for taking care of her. She loves you too," I said quietly, before turning and carrying Sasha out the door before he could say another word. As I left, I heard him speak again, though his voice was so soft, I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not.

"I would do _anything_ for you, Roza… I love you."

* * *

**Translations:**

**"_Djadja Dimka, Vy ljubite moju Tetushka Roza_?" : "Uncle Dimka, do you love my Auntie Roza?"**

**"_Da. Da, Sasha, ja ljublju Roza ochen '…, no ne govorju ej; o ljubom iz jetogo. Jeto dolzhna byt' nasha tajna, i nikto bol'she ne dolzhen znat'. Vy mozhete soglasit'sja na jeto_?" : "Yes. Yes, Sasha, I love Roza very much... but don't tell her; about any of this. It is to be our secret, and no one else must know. Can you agree to that?"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Here you go, everyone! An Adrian chapter! No flames. I'm personally quite fond of Adrian. I may adore Dimitri, but Adrian as well as Christian and Mason also hold a spot in my heart. xD I'm such a nerd. And personally, no actor can do justice to the Russian Angel who is Dimitri. Ben Barnes comes close, but even he is not good enough. And I don't own VA. xD Sorry the chapter is so short, but never the less, Enjoy! And more reviews, please! :D  
**

* * *

The sun shone down on my face, warming my skin, and I closed my eyes with a smile as I inhaled the balmy air. The atmosphere was calming after my encounter with Dimitri, and I was genuinely curious to see what a certain someone had been up to while I had been gone.

"Adrian! I'm not in the mood to kill you right now. It's safe to come out!" I called, grinning. I heard Adrian chuckle as he stepped out on the porch, sitting down on the porch swing next to me as we looked out at the garden he so often conjured.

"It's been far too long since I've seen your lovely face, Little Dhampir," Adrian stated with an indolent smile on his face. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes, snorting in amusement.

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't missed me that much," I teased gently. "What's new?"

Adrian seemed to be lost in thought as he rocked the swing back and forth. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms, before letting one drop around my shoulders. I shot him a wry smile; this gesture was totally cliché. However, I didn't shrug him off, instead letting him keep his arm wrapped around me. I really missed Adrian, and it was nice to know that someone other than Sasha appreciated me. Stupid, no-good, Russian men. Bleh.

"Oh nothing, really, Little Dhampir. I went back to college with Lissa and Christian, because the Court is insanely boring without you," he stated, playfully ruffling my hair. "By the way, I like your new haircut. It suits you." I nodded in thanks, smiling through my own personal musing.

"You know, I'd be willing to bet money that Court will still be boring even if I came back. I've been mellowed out, thanks to a little someone about two and a half feet tall and full of energy," I said with a smile, and obviously confusing the Hell out of poor Adrian, who looked at me with surprise.

"What? Rose, you don't mean to tell me that you've had a secret love child that no one knew about…" he began cautiously, and I burst out laughing, before elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yes, Adrian. I got pregnant by Immaculate Conception when I was twelve years old. What do you think?" I asked sarcastically, making Adrian grin sheepishly. "I'm talking about my student," I explained, elbowing him again when he sighed with relief. "Butt-face," I snipped at him, my eyes laughing, though my face remained neutral.

"Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten about little Sasha? I swear; Lissa talks about the two of you for days on end every time she hears from you," he said with a smile, before his face darkened, making me worry a little. "So how is the cradle robber? He's not trying to make a pass at Sasha, now is he?" I looked at him, my mouth hanging open slightly in astonishment, before I lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Adrian! No! That is implying incest, and it's just disgusting!" I scolded. "Beside that point: you knew he was coming? Why didn't you warn me so I could have avoided him? Just my luck, I ended up running right in to him the second he got there. Thanks a lot, you bonehead! Ugh!" I exclaimed, letting my head drop in my hands, still feeling ridiculously frustrated. Adrian chuckled, amused by my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be happy to see him, so I didn't think too much about it. And besides, I could tell he was missing you," He told me, looking a little pained behind that totally fake smile of his. I sighed, wishing he could just move on already.

"Ha. Happy to see him? You're hilarious, Adrian, really. I don't think I've ever seen so much hate and discontent arise from a single person's presence," I muttered. Adrian sat up and looked at me strangely.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Rose Hathaway?" he asked me. "You haven't said a single profanity, and you're more than a 'little annoyed' about Dimitri Belikov coming to see you for Christmas. I think Hell must have frozen over, Little Dhampir!" he teased, making me roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Shut up," I muttered, a grin finding its way to my face. "I already told you that I've got a six-year-old to keep in line. Anyway; Lissa tells me you're seeing someone again," I stated, watching him as he smiled a little.

"Why do you want to know, Rose? Are you jealous?" Adrian asked, his emerald green eyes twinkling as he teased me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Honestly? Yes, I miss having you around, but no, I'm not jealous. I'm glad you found someone who can give you everything I can't," I said quietly, looking away. "You deserve better than having to put up with me and my broken pieces. I'm happy that you've found it," I finished as Adrian took my hand and held it in his, stroking little circles on my skin with his thumb.

"I still miss you, Little Dhampir," he murmured. "I just want to see you happy." He reached out and brushed a few tears from my face that I hadn't realized were there. I bit my lip, and scrubbed at my eyes with my sleeve, feeling immensely stupid.

"Damn it! I've turned into a marshmallow!" I grumbled with annoyance, making Adrian chuckle softly, before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him in a hug. That did it; in mere seconds, I was sobbing against his chest. Lissa's pregnancy hormones strike again. Of course, my being heartbroken and angry about having to deal with Dimitri again didn't really help things. I could feel Adrian stroking my hair as he held me, and murmuring some sort of soothing nonsense as he comforted me. I may have stopped being his girlfriend, but one thing was for sure; Adrian would always be one of my best friends.

After a long while, I finally calmed down enough to stop crying, and form coherent sentences, though I still stayed there in his arms, not wanting to remove myself from the stability he provided. "I wish you would have come to the Academy too," I mumbled in his shirt, making him laugh a little. "Are you coming for Lissa and Christian's wedding?" I asked looking up at him. Adrian smiled down at me, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Little Dhampir," he told me, before pulling away, grinning at my glare of disapproval. "You need some decent sleep tonight. I'll visit again soon," he promised, before the dream faded, leaving me in the soothing blackness of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Thank you to all of my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter... I don't think I did a very good job writing it, but I'm kind of out of it today. Anyhoo! enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

If there was one thing I hated about being a guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy, it was the billions of staff meetings I was forced to go to. I made an honest effort to at least _try_ to pay attention to what was being said, but it was too hard to focus when my mind kept wandering to other things… and by 'other things,' I meant Dimitri. Damn him! After working so hard to banish him from my thoughts, he came back and ruined my efforts with no trouble—or knowledge—at all. He really was a god.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when one of the other guardians shook my shoulder slightly. I looked up, and saw just saw dark blonde hair and hazel eyes looking at me. His features didn't really register with me, but I knew that he was male. Lucian Olteanu, I think his name was. He was a guardian while I was still going to school here, maybe about five years older than me.

"Were you planning on sitting here the rest of the day?" he asked lowly, with a smile on his face. I just stared at him for a moment, not really responding to his flirtatious attitude, other than giving him my stone-like guardian mask. _Belikov would be so proud,_ I thought dryly. I simply shook my head slightly, standing and making my way out of the meeting room. Guardian Olteanu trailed behind me, and I felt slightly annoyed. I didn't want to be bothered right now, but obviously he didn't get that.

"So, Rose, you look like you could use a little fun," he said suggestively, and I rolled my eyes. "I'd be willing to step in," Lucian began again, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a corner, tracing his finger over my neck as he trapped me against the wall, his hands on either side of me. I felt numb, unable to respond to him, even as his hand ran down to trace the side of my breast, and then further down until he was dipping his fingers into the waistband of my jeans, kneading my hips. I stood there, like a statue, and this seemed to frustrate him slightly. He grabbed my hips viciously, and roughly pulled me to him, attacking me with his lips and teeth. A soft, pathetic whimper escaped my lips as he nipped at my skin and began to grind his hips against me, and I kept my fists clenched at my sides as I shuddered in revulsion.

"That's right, baby. I know you want this," he growled huskily. Uh… no I didn't. I was frozen in place as he reached down and began to stroke me through my jeans, the sensation that sparked through me made me want to gag, feeling like I had slime running over my skin. What the Hell was wrong with me? I could have easily beaten him into a pulp by now for even laying a finger on me, but all I could do right now was stand still looking like a deer in the headlights while this bastard violated my personal space. Dimitri was the _only_ one allowed to touch me like this… then as soon as I thought his name, I was promptly stabbed by white-hot anger at Lucian. I was about to reach up and strangle him, but a beautiful, but dangerous voice suddenly rang through the air, making my heart race wildly.

"Guardian Olteanu, I realize you always used to talk about wanting 'your turn' with Guardian Hathaway since she and the Princess had been brought back to the academy for their senior year, but even I thought you would have more standards than to force yourself on her, even though she's no longer a student," that beautiful voice hissed venomously, and Lucian jerked his head up and away from me, and I followed his gaze, looking adoringly at the Russian God that was Dimitri, coiled up and ready to attack my attacker. The expression on his face, and the way he stood and spoke was so much like how he used to be before he was a Strigoi that I wanted to throw my arms around him, and then run for my life. His eyes flicked to mine, and I could see them soften slightly at my expression of gratitude, before hardening at my rather compromising position. What the Hell? I shook it off, and looked back up at Lucian, snapped out of my previous frozen mortification, to my infamous, old Rose Hathaway bravado, watching him and waiting for the right moment.

"What's the matter, Belikov? Jealous? I'm sure she won't mind if you go a few rounds with her once I'm done. I don't mind sharing," Lucian shot at him with a laugh, making my skin crawl in disgust, and Dimitri to growl some very terrifying Russian threats. I may not have understood, but the way he said them was enough to make me want to head for the hills. Fighting a thousand Strigoi at one time would be less terrifying.

"If I'm allowed to have a say in this, I would like to inform you that I actually do mind. Get your filthy hands off of me, you sick bastard," I managed to say coolly, fighting to keep my composure as he gave one of those disturbing laughs again, still stroking me between my legs. Lucian then turned to me with a repulsive smile, about to say something, when I took advantage of the opportunity. Flashing him a menacing grin, I threw myself forward. He only realized what I was going to do a split second I did it, and tried to dodge me, but was too late. My forehead slammed into his nose with a sickening crunch, knocking him backward.

I had been taking away Lissa's darkness at little increments, and it was building up until I finally hit my breaking point as I jumped forward, and tackling my assailant to the ground. Grabbing him by the collar, I jerked him up and began punching him repeatedly, enraged by how he had touched me. Dimitri wasn't going to get the chance to kill him, which was good, because he didn't need to be jumped by a bunch of guardians thinking he was going Strigoi again. There was shouting, but I was hardly aware of this, as I now had my hands closed around Lucian's throat and was currently attempting to choke the life out of him, occasionally beating the back of his head on the floor. I felt a strong pair of arms grip me from behind, and yank me away from my victim. I snarled, and tried to claw at my captor, but he held fast, refusing to let go of me.

"Belikov! Get her out of here and calm her down!" I vaguely heard Alberta bark. I felt myself being pulled away, but I howled with anger, struggling to get back to Lucian and finish killing him. Somehow, I managed to wriggle out of the arms that had imprisoned me, and start running after them, but I was tackled and thrown to the ground. I felt those strong arms pull me up by the ankles as I attempted to scream, kick, and throw punches, and then they threw me up in the air, catching me around the waist. The next thing I knew, I was thrown over a deliciously familiar, hard shoulder, and I kicked and screamed to be let go, pounding my fists against his back.

"Rose! Calm down!" Dimitri ordered, but I continued to pitch a fit and fall in it.

"Put me down, Dimitri! _Put me down!_" I screeched, bringing a lot of attention to us when I felt Dimitri take off and start running. I put up such a fuss, that I barely registered being outside. Dimitri finally hauled me into another building, and stopped walking. "Put me down right now, or I swear I will start ripping out the hair on the nape of your neck!" I hissed. And at that, I was dumped unceremoniously in a heap on the cabin floor. I rolled to my feet, and sprang forward to the door, but Dimitri was faster, and blocked my escape. I had a horrible sense of déjà vu as I tried to figure out how to get around him.

"Rose! Stop it! It's over!" Dimitri shouted, grabbing my swinging fists and holding them at my sides. The darkness disappeared, but I was still angry and riled up.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to shove him away. I managed to break free and run to the opposite side of the room. I felt hurt and violated, and I stood in front of the window with my back to him, wrapping my arms around my middle. "Why were you there anyway?" I asked resentfully.

"Sasha didn't know where you were, so I came to find you," he explained, pausing for a moment, before letting out a bitter laugh. "And find you I did, in the arms of that _otvratitel'noe zhivotnoe,_" he spat. I wheeled on him, my eyes blazing.

"That wasn't my fault! He pretty much jumped me when I least expected it! You saw!" I cried, trying to defend myself. I felt like a little kid all over again. Dimitri just looked at me coldly.

"Yes, I saw. I saw him fondle you, and you did nothing about it! For all I know, you actually wanted him to touch you, and only fought him for show," he hissed, and that stung more than anything he had ever said to me, besides _'Love fades.' _ I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a 'whore'?" I sneered, before turning away from him. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I'm just the little blood whore you never really cared about, other than using me for sex and drinking my blood." It was a low blow, and I could see him cringe out of the corner of my eye at the reminder. Ha. Payback is a bitch.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that I never cared. You have no idea how much I care about you, Rose," Dimitri growled. I spun around again.

"You could have fooled me!" I shouted. Dimitri seemed to snap, rushing forward, and grabbing my arms roughly.

"_Stop!_" he roared, scaring the shit out of me. I stared up at him in surprise, and then out of nowhere, Dimitri yanked me to him and crushed his lips to mine.

Electricity shot through me, and I threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me against him. I buried my hands in his silky hair as his mouth brutally ravaged mine, his tongue demanding entrance that I gladly gave him. After a long moment, I broke our kiss for air, and Dimitri began to kiss my neck hungrily, making me moan with pleasure.

"Oh Roza," he murmured huskily, making my heart race with desire, as he lifted me into his arms, and wrapping my legs around his waist. I dragged his face back to mine, and began to kiss him greedily, to which he eagerly responded. All of a sudden, he stumbled and broke the kiss as we fell. My back it the bed and he fell on top of me as I burst out laughing. Dimitri graced me with one of those beautiful smiles of his as he nuzzled me with his nose, chuckling before silencing me with kisses. I moaned into his mouth, and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me again and hauled me onto the bed with him as he hovered over me, still caught up in our frenzied kissing.

We both somehow managed to rip each other's shirts off, and I lay back against the pillows with a blissful smile as Dimitri's lips wandered over my skin while he gently peeled my jeans off my legs. I suddenly let out a funny, breathy sound that was a cross between a moan and a giggle as Dimitri kissed my stomach, and let his tongue trace the contours of my abdomen. He chuckled, and the sound vibrated against my stomach, and that paired with the sexy stubble on his face that rubbed against my skin as he kissed me was a major turn on. I bit my lip, grinning as I clutched the sheets.

"Oh… Dimitri…" I moaned with longing, and was rewarded when his lips found mine once again, kissing me sweetly.

"I love you, Roza," he moaned. I was on cloud nine. We continued kissing like this for what seemed like forever, and I was overwhelmed with happiness, until Dimitri pulled away slightly, looking deeply into my eyes. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, lowering his mouth to my sternum as he reached behind me and fumbled with the clasp of my bra. I gasped; this would be my second time and G-d, I wanted him so bad… and then it hit me.

"No…" I whispered too softly for him to hear. "Dimitri… _Stop!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Okay, my lovelies! I will admit, I didn't really like the first part of the last chapter, but I needed another thing to spark an argument between our two lovebirds so that the second part could happen, as it is necessary. Anyhoo, I hope this chapter is up to parr. I'm still a little out of it, so if there is anything wrong with it, or it is just stupid, please let me know. Stupid brain-deadness. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_"No…" I whispered too softly for him to hear. "Dimitri… __Stop!"_

The second the words left my lips, Dimitri froze immediately and sprang away from me, sitting on the other side of the bed as he looked at me with confusion. I had obviously surprised him, because from previous experiences, I had never, _ever_ pushed him away like that. The speed at which he complied with my request, however, surprised me, and I laid there for a moment, dazed at his body suddenly parting from mine. I slowly regained my thoughts, and sat up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as I sat there in my underwear, mostly exposed in front of Dimitri, who was only clad in his blue jeans. He was so gosh darn gorgeous, though, that I had to force myself to keep my eyes off of him if I wanted to make it out of here without attempting to seduce him again.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, hurt and a little puzzled. "What's wrong?" I swallowed hard as I slipped off the bed and picked up my shirt and jeans up from off of the ground, and carried them back to the side of the bed, and sat with my back to him as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"This is wrong," I whispered painfully. "We can't do this… I can't do this," I muttered, as I worked on turning my jeans right-side-out. I still refused to look back at him, knowing I just might lose my resolve if I did. Suddenly, I felt the bed shift slightly as Dimitri's hands found my waist, trying to pull me back against him in a comforting gesture. I shrunk away from him, and gently removed his hands, placing them in his lap as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting beside me. "Please don't," I begged him softly, still not looking at him.

"Roza… please explain this to me. I want to know," Dimitri pleaded, taking my hand in his, wanting me to look him in the eyes. I just slipped my hand out of his grasp, and started pulling my jeans on.

"I am not emotionally ready to do that again, Dimitri. Not with you, and not with anyone else… not until I'm legally bound to them, which—considering my lifestyle—isn't likely," I told him, standing up and yanking my pants over my hips, zipping and buttoning them up, before grabbing my socks and shoes and starting to pull those on as well. "And while you may not get that, I'm positive that when things come back to bite you in the ass as much as they do with me, maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from," I explained with a bitter taste in my mouth as I grabbed my coat and went to the door. Just before opening it, I turned to look at Dimitri, who still sat on the bed shirtless and looking completely stunned.

"Goodbye, Guardian Belikov," I snipped with a curt nod of my head before slinking out the door and heading back to the campus. This day, so far, had royally sucked. First, some idiot decided to feel me up, then I try to kill said idiot, I had been accused of being a slut in a very roundabout way, but accused all the same, and finally, with things already tense and awkward between Dimitri and I, I had just made them ten times worse. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that if I had gone through with sleeping with him a second time, things could have been better between us, or they could have disintegrated even more. Either way, I didn't want to find out. I was glad that I stopped it when I did; I have had about all I can take with my soap opera-worthy life.

Trudging up the steps to the Guardian building, I found myself fervently wishing I could fly under the radar for once in my life. To solidify that wish, I walked into the break room and all the stares and whispers I received intensified my wanting to be invisible. I can't even begin to say how much I was tempted to call Sydney and live with her amongst humans. However, come Hell or high water, I would stay here because one very special little girl held me here, wrapped tightly around her little finger. I would not abandon her.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at a group of male guardians I didn't know very well who were all gawking at me stupidly. I must have looked rather intimidating by the way they backed off and looked away. Ugh, such is my life. My phone suddenly went off in my pocket, and I sighed before snapping it open. "Hathaway," I barked gruffly.

"Rose, where are you?" Lissa's voice suddenly asked. I sighed again, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm in the Guardian break room about to bash a few skulls in. Why the sudden curiosity?" I muttered, ornery with everything that had happened today. I could practically feel Lissa rolling her eyes.

"Well don't. Come to my room, we are going to go shopping tonight, and you're coming with me… And you're going to be off duty as well, so get over here!" she ordered, and started laughing when I groaned in protest, but told me to suck it up and meet her in her room anyway.

"Stupid, royal best friend with her crazy shopping obsession," I grumbled, complaining the whole way to the guest dorms. I could tell from the bond that Lissa already knew about the incident with Guardian Olteanu this morning, and that she was just trying to help me relax and take my mind off of it. Right now, I just wanted to curl in a ball and sleep forever, feeling utterly weary from the day's events. I barged in through her door, not bothering to knock, because she was expecting me anyway, and Christian wasn't there at the moment. "Lissa! I'm here!" I called, and almost immediately she walked out of the bathroom to meet me, smiling, but it fell from her face as soon as she saw me.

"Rose Hathaway, I know for a fact that the idiot who harassed you today didn't get very far. What kind of mischief are you getting into this time?" she asked me, looking every bit the mom who caught her kid with their hand in the cookie jar. I looked through her eyes to see what exactly she was seeing, because it's not as if I had been around any mirrors lately. I gasped in surprise when I saw myself, hair rumpled and sticking up every which way, clothes wrinkled, lips swollen, and a couple of small, tell-tale bruises on my neck. Honestly, I had no idea Dimitri and I had gotten that hot-and-heavy for each other. My face burned with the furious blush that flooded to my cheeks, and I looked away in shame.

"Er… Well… I…," I stammered before sighing loudly. "I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled. I could tell that Lissa wouldn't even buy that one for a second, and she shook her head, clicking her tongue at me.

"Alberta ratted you out already, even if she didn't know what was going on. I know you were with Dimitri," she stated, almost accusingly, but I could hear the smirk in her voice. My head snapped up, my eyes wide with horror.

"It's not what you think!" I all but shouted in surprise. Lissa, damn her, still didn't buy it. I blushed again shamefully. "Okay, okay. Maybe it was… But seriously, nothing happened!" Through the bond, Lissa asked me what I meant, and I explained it to her after a long painful silence. "I kept trying to kill Lucian, just like what happened with Jesse almost a year ago, so Dimitri threw me over his shoulder and carried me outside to the cabin because I kept trying to get away from him. Once there, we got into a fight, he called me a slut, and I said something to piss him off even more, and so he got mad and grabbed me, and then the next thing I knew, we were ripping each other's clothes off and were going at it like there was no tomorrow! But then I told him to stop before anything really happened! So no; no sex for me or Dimitri. Squat! Zip, zero, zilch! As in '_none_'. So there," I let out in a whoosh. Lissa just stared at me, shocked, before she busted up laughing. I scowled.

"It isn't funny!" I complained, only to make her double over with the hysterics. Damn her pregnancy hormones.

"Oh, Rose! You two really need to get back together. Not being with each other is really starting to mess with your heads," Lissa told me, grinning, and wiping tears from her eyes. I just poked my tongue out at her, crossing my arms.

"You know, having to experience pregnancy hormones with you is _not_ really helping to make things better. In fact, things get worse when they make me want to jump Dimitri's bones every time I see him, then make me mad one minute, and I start sobbing the next," I told her, sending poor Lissa into another peal of hysterical laughter. I tried to glare at her, but it didn't work with her contagious laughter, and I found myself fighting a smile instead. "What? My emotional and physical issues with Belikov aren't that hilarious!" I exclaimed, and she just shook her head, still laughing.

_"No… You're going to hate me for this, but Dimitri just heard everything you said about 'wanting to jump his bones every time you see him' when he passed by the door. His aura went from gloomy to ecstatic in a matter of seconds,"_ she explained through the bond, and I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're lying!" I shouted, my face burning with embarrassment yet again. "He can't have heard that!" I cried out, horrified, trying to get myself to believe it, before running to the door and flinging it open, my heart pounding to see who would be standing there…

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Suckers! Now you have to keep reading. Mwahaha! Review and let me know what you think. Nicia, I hope you are at ease, because I couldn't possibly dream of bringing a Strigoi attack in at that particular part. It's like, sacrilege. Haha! deliciouse, pheonix2311, snowgoose, and all of my other lovely readers, I really appreciate your comments! (sorry for not mentioning all of you and giving my public opinions on your wonderful comments, but I have to go to work, and I'm pretty sure you want an update more than me typing all of your awesome names in my tedious author's notes. I beg forgiveness! I love you all!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: So I got my new glasses today, and I have to have a special thing called "Prisim" in my prescription, so my eye muscles will coordinate together properly. So now I'm reduced to seeing slightly double and my eyes being all weird. I suspect that I'll walk into a wall before I get used to them. Anyhoo! here's your chappie. Hope you approve. And I am TERRIBLY sorry for the song lyrics. I normally hate it when people do that, but I had to put that in there. I only used a few. Anyway, it's "Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You?" By Kellie Pickler. And no, I don't own Vamp Academy. Now, read and review! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The hall was empty. My heart was still pounding erratically, but I felt a small twinge of hope as I turned back to Lissa with a triumphant grin on my face. "Ha! There's no one there! You're full of beans as far as I'm concerned!" I exclaimed, and Lissa just laughed at me and shook her head as I suddenly was attacked by Sasha when she bounced in with Christian.

"Auntie Rose!" she shrieked happily, and I grinned, scooping her up in my arms and covering her face with kisses. She squealed with laughter, and hugged my neck tightly.

_"Rose, just because he heard you doesn't mean he was standing out in the hall listening. He was walking to his room and overheard everything,"_ Lissa told me through the bond, grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh, thanks for crushing my hopes, Liss. I appreciate it," I shot at her sarcastically, making her laugh again.

"I'm telling you, Rose. You need to get back together with him. It's starting to get to you," Lissa told me, before smiling at Christian as he hugged her in greeting and pecking her lips. I was glad that he decided to cut back on the PDA, but I think it was more for Sasha's sake than mine.

"What ex do you need to need to make up with?" Christian asked, and I just sniffed primly at him, turning my nose up, and making Sasha giggle, before she looked at my rumpled appearance and swollen face. I could practically feel the frown on her darling little face as she reached out and touched a few spots on my neck.

"Auntie Rose, why do you have bruises on your neck?" she asked me innocently, before looking horrified. "A Strigoi didn't get you, did it?" I smiled a little, not wanting to reveal where I'd got the bruises, and shook my head. I could hear Lissa whispering to Christian, and I was startled slightly when he suddenly burst out laughing.

"You had a moment with Belikov and he gave you hickeys? Oh my gosh, Rose!" he exclaimed with a snort. I shot a glare at him.

"Shut up, Christian. It's not like you've done any better!" I snapped, making him laugh harder. Sasha just looked at me in confusion.

"Yes, but at least I'm not pretending like I don't love Lissa, Rose. It's different," he told me with a smirk, and I just rolled my eyes, grumbling something about men being the most ridiculous, impossible creatures on the planet when Sasha suddenly interrupted.

"Aunty Rose… what's a 'hickey'?" she asked me, and I met her huge, teal-colored eyes with a shocked expression. Oh great.

"Sasha, baby, I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As soon as the sun came up and I had put Sasha to bed, I had showered and changed, and combed my hair. I headed to the guest dorms to meet Lissa, clad in a black turtleneck (I know, I know; ridiculously out of character, but I needed to cover up the damned hickeys on my neck. Stupid make-out session; I should remember not to do that.) Aside from that, I was also wearing a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black, high-heeled boots with a gray and red newsboy cap on my head. My sleek hair hung down around my shoulders, bouncing slightly with each step I took. My clothes were dark enough that I still felt like I was a guardian, regardless of whether I was off duty or not. My stake was strapped to my leg, just inside my boot and concealed from others view.

I joined with Lissa and the group going with us. She smiled when she saw me, and I returned it, but my own smile faltered when I saw Dimitri standing just to the side of her. His back was to me as he was talking to another guardian, but Lissa's arm waving at me alerted him to my presence, and he glanced back to acknowledge me. I think I was as shocked as he apparently was when he did a double take, staring at me, unabashed. His mouth was even hanging open! I smirked a little on the inside. I knew I looked pretty good, but Dimitri's action just proved it. Tossing my hair haughtily at him, keeping my features schooled into my guardian mask, I walked up to them before linking my arm through Lissa's.

"Guardian Belikov, as soon as you are finished trying to catch flies, you can meet us out in the car. Come on, Lissa. Let's get this show on the road!" I said cheerfully, and Lissa complied, unable to help the profuse giggles that began to escape her lips. Vaguely, I could hear Dimitri muttering something in Russian, and I dared to peek back at him a tiny bit to see him shaking his head and smiling in amusement at me out of the corner of my eye. I blushed furiously, and continued to lead Lissa out to the SUV with Christian, Dimitri, and two other guardians trailing behind us.

By some cruel trick of nature, I ended up sitting right next to Dimitri in the very back of the car. It was painfully similar to the time Lissa and I went to the mall with Victor Dashkov after we had returned to the school, and Dimitri and I had sat in the exact position and talked, falling in love. I groaned inwardly, knowing that Lissa and Christian would have both had something to do with this, and climbed in and did my best not to make eye contact with the gorgeous object of my affection and frustration as I sat next to him and buckled my seatbelt. Even a few moments were the purest form of torture imaginable as I could feel his warmth soaking into my side wherever our bodies were touching. Dimitri's knee pressed against mine much like I did to him when we talked in the Court's chapel. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself not to remember that painful memory and I turned sharply away from him, staring out the window and refusing to acknowledge his existence.

About thirty minutes into the drive, I realized the other reason they made me sit in the back: I couldn't touch the radio. I was forced to listen to country music, of course, even though I would never admit it, I was starting to actually like that style of music. I occasionally would try to peek at Dimitri from the corner of my eye, but every time I did, he would catch me looking, and flash that beautiful, heart melting smile at me. Normally, I would have been reduced to staring at him, drooling on myself, but my shame and embarrassment were primary, and I would always jump slightly with surprise and look back out the window blushing. Ugh! Why did this drive have to be so long?

Just as I began to think things couldn't get any more uncomfortable as they were, a song started to play on the radio, which, by the way, was turned up pretty loudly. I listened contentedly to the introduction, unsuspecting of what would come next.

_I remember the way you made love to me, like I was all you'd ever need.  
Did you change your mind?  
Well I didn't change mine._

I jolted, staring at the radio dial in surprise, feeling naked all of a sudden. Damn you, Kellie Pickler!

_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all.  
We were best friends now we don't even talk!  
You broke my heart; ripped my world apart!_

I was startled how well this song fit how I felt. I had never heard it before, but it described everything I felt toward Dimitri for hurting me like he did by pushing me away.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby?  
I gave you everything, every part of me!_

I dared to glance over at Dimitri, and immediately felt awful. He had his eyes closed, looking like he was doing everything in his power to hold himself together. He looked about as torn up over this song as I felt… maybe even more so; if that was possible.

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you?  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby?  
Baby, tell me:  
Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

Well _damn_! I stared out the window, holding my arms tightly around my stomach, afraid that I would totally just lose it the second I let my guard down. Of course, Lissa and Christian were too wrapped up in their perfect little moment to notice either mine or Dimitri's obvious discomfort towards this song. I just stared out the window and listened to the lyrics, and unable to stop it, my pain found its release in the tears that had welled up in my eyes and now spilled down my cheeks. As agonizing as it was to listen too, I was finding this particular song oddly therapeutic as it opened up old wounds a little bit further and bled out some of the festering infection that had taken root in my broken heart. It had me hooked, which is why when I longed for it to end as soon as possible, I didn't say anything. Right as the singing finished and the instruments began to play the final chords, Dimitri startled me when he suddenly spoke.

"Can we please change the station?" he asked, his voice sounding strangled, as though he were trying to keep emotions in check. How strange! I turned to look at him subconsciously, and his eyes met mine. I could tell he was pained, but I wasn't prepared for the amount of raw emotion when he spoke again to me. "_Roza…_" he whispered, gingerly reaching out to wipe something wet from my face. _Tears_, I realized, having completely forgotten that I was previously crying. For a moment, I gave in, unable to help myself as I leaned slightly into his touch with a soft sigh and my eyes slipping closed, thinking of how easy it would be to turn my head slightly and brush my lips against his palm. Instead, I bit my lip and looked back up at him for a moment before turning away again. I heard him gasp softly, and I knew why. We still had the connection between us, and were able to tell what the other was thinking without actually having to say anything. I know for a fact that my eyes spoke for me loud and clear.

_"I still love you, Dimitri. But you broke my heart and it hasn't stopped hurting yet. Give me time."  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! Yay me! :D I hope you folks enjoy this. I swear, Dimitri and Rose are like... Bipolar when it comes to their relationship. Oh my gosh. xD Anyhoo, read and review! Also, those of my readers who haven't checked it out yet, I have a new fic up called "Broken Angel" but I warn you, that one is kind of depressing. But, if you can handle that kind of crap, check it out and let me know what you think. Anyhoo, on with the show... er... Fic! :D **

* * *

"Rose! I can't decide! Help me pick!" Lissa cried, holding up several dresses. I sighed and looked at her, standing up from leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow at her with a thoughtful frown tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Uh… Liss, no offense, but considering the fact that you're carrying an extra passenger, are you sure you're going to fit those in a few months?" I asked her. Lissa looked at me and thought about it for a moment as she looked at the tightly fitting yards of fabric.

"Huh. I guess you're right, Rose…," she concluded, putting them back on the rack, before grabbing my hand and running to another which held more comfortable, flowing articles of clothing. "Help me find one that will last me for the next few months!" she cried excitedly. I laughed and shook my head. Lissa was obsessed with shopping before, but her hormones just made her that much more crazy about it. I watched her with amusement as she picked up every dress and gown she could find and tried it on, modeling for me. She picked the ones that I approved of and bought them all, making me sigh and roll my eyes. Lissa then turned to me with that all-too-familiar glint in her eye, and I automatically knew what I was in for.

"No," I said simply. Lissa whined in protest, and I shook my head. "I don't need any more clothes," I told her, making Lissa roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, stop being so practical! You know as well as I do that it is impossible for one to have too many clothes," she replied sagely, making me snicker in amusement.

"It's possible if I don't have the space in my room for them. I'm a school guardian, remember? I practically sleep in a closet," I told her with a grin, making Lissa humph in disdain.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been such a boob about everything, you could have been _my_ guardian and therefore a room that would fit as many clothes as possible in it," she sniffed, making me roll my eyes with a smile before I paused and looked at her.

"Wait… Did you just call me a 'boob'?" I asked, and she looked at me from the corner of my eyes, a smile tugging at her lips as she nodded. "Um… Why?" I asked, trying to fight the laughter that threatened to bubble from my throat. Lissa giggled.

"Because you are! You decided to be a school guardian so you could get away from the Court drama!" she told me, the phrase 'court drama' meaning more things than one. I just shot her a rueful smile, and folded my arms across my chest.

"Liss, we already discussed my reasons for leaving the Court. And besides, Queen Tatiana made it very clear to me that if I wanted to have any chance at being your guardian again, I would have to put in time at St. Vlad's anyway. So really, I'm killing two birds with one stone… Ah… sorry, that was a bad analogy," I amended when Lissa frowned at me. She shrugged and forgot it, dragging me over to a rack of dresses and picking up random ones to hold up to me. I sighed and let her continue, knowing that it was useless to argue with the pregnant shopaholic.

"Lissa, honestly! If you want to get me something for Christmas, why don't we head to Bath and Body Works and you can get me something that smells nice and won't take up space in my dresser!" I griped. "It's not like I have any occasion to wear a dumb fancy dress for anything anymore! Other than your wedding, and that's months away!" Normally, I didn't have a problem with getting new clothes and dresses, but I had changed a bit since I started working at the academy. Also, having some idiot feel me up this morning didn't make me any more eager about making myself look stunningly beautiful, or wearing revealing clothes. If anything, I just wanted to cover up more and become invisible. Besides, Dimitri was the only man for me, and I wasn't planning on making up with him any time soon, so there was really no need.

"Nonsense, Rose. I'm sure I can find plenty of opportunities to wear fancy dresses," Lissa sniffed primly, and I groaned, knowing that she was indeed right. Never the less, Lissa shrugged and gave up trying to buy me a dress… for now, and dragged me over to a nail salon and insisted on us both having our nails done. I shrugged and complied, figuring that this would be harmless because it wouldn't take up any space in my already overstuffed closet and dresser. I went for white French tips instead of a solid color, and Lissa chose an elegant shade of pink. When we were finished, I rubbed my hands together smiling. They hadn't been this soft in a very long time.

We stopped for Chinese food, and after a little more useless shopping/window shopping, we finally packed up and left. I climbed in the car triumphantly, knowing that I had managed to do all my Christmas shopping while never leaving Lissa's side, but she had no idea that I had even bought anything at all. Feeling like a ninja, I concluded that being a guardian was freaking awesome. My smile fell when I realized that I was stuck sitting next to Dimitri again. Well, crap!

"I don't bite, Rose" he said dryly. I knew he was teasing, but he had the most sardonic sense of humor I had ever witnessed in action. Since when did he joke about crap like that, especially now? I rolled my eyes, and took my place next to him.

"You aren't funny. Stop trying to be," I told him simply, before punching him in the arm, making him flinch and chuckle. Honestly, I was starting to think he had no idea how ironic his comment was. Of course, the second his laughter suddenly died, I was pretty sure he realized what he just said and was kicking himself. Okay, I admit, I felt a little bad… but only a little.

While everyone else chatted comfortably, Dimitri and I endured the drive in silence, until something choked and spluttered in the engine, and the Guardian driving cursed and pulled over. I sighed, and climbed out of the car before anyone else could do a thing about it, and went to pop the hood and see what was wrong. Turns out, the clamp on the radiator hose had loosened and popped off. Luckily, it was still suspended on the hose instead of being lost somewhere on the highway. I felt Dimitri standing nearby, watching me intently as I laid my coat on the ground beneath the car and rolled up my sleeves as I crawled underneath and got to work with re-attaching the hose once the radiator had cooled.

"Belikov, stop standing there like a board, and get the toolbox and the jug of radiator fluid out of the trunk!" I called from under the car, nudging his boot slightly with my toe. He complied, and came back to crouch down next to me. "I need the little crescent wrench in there. Hand it to me, please," I told him, but he just sat there. "Um… Dimitri, I kind of need the wrench," I told him, and he chuckled.

"How unfortunate," he said, and I crawled out from underneath the SUV, scowling at his smiling face.

"What do you mean 'how unfortunate'? I need the wrench so we can fix the car and get out of here!" I told him, and he shot me one of those full, breathtaking grins that made my insides melt.

"You mean this wrench?" he asked, holding the precise tool I needed up for me to see. I nodded and went to grab it, but he held it out of my reach. "Not so fast, Rose," he teased, and I found myself getting really ticked off.

"Dimitri, give me the wrench, please," I said holding out my hand. He smirked, but still refused. "Give me the wrench!" I demanded, but he still wouldn't budge. Now I was really frustrated. "Dimitri Belikov! Give me the stupid wrench!" I shouted at him, giving him my fiercest glare. We both scowled at each other for a long moment, before we both seemingly realized how childish we were being and busted up laughing. I covered my mouth, and he stopped as we stared at each other in shock. Before I could repress it, a snort escaped my nose, and I began snickering before we both ended up in hysterics; Dimitri falling back on the ground, and me leaning against the car, holding my stomach with how hard we were laughing. Through the bond, I heard Lissa telling Christian to leave us alone and have a moment to ourselves and I quieted slightly, still grinning.

"Okay. We need to quit messing around. Seriously, I need the wrench, Dimitri," I told him, holding out my hand. "Please? I want to get Lissa and Christian back behind the wards before it gets dark," I explained, and Dimitri sighed, though still smiling, and placed the tool in my hand. I gave him a genuine smile—one that almost felt foreign on my face when directed towards anyone but Sasha—and let my fingers close around it, my skin briefly coming into contact with his and sending electricity crackling through my veins. "Thank you," I told him and crawled back under the car as he gave me a nod. Once I had fixed the clamp and filled the radiator back up with coolant, we were on our way, and the silence shared between Dimitri and I turned from one of discomfort to one of easy companionship. For once, I forgot about all the problems between us and was able to focus on the perfectly natural friendship I have always had with him, before our relationship got complicated and dramatic.

Of course, as the drive went on, I realized how tired shopping and being up all night (day for humans) had made me, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to just close my eyes and rest them for a minute. The next thing I knew, Lissa was gently nudging me awake and telling me we had arrived at the academy. I opened my eyes groggily and saw her smiling a little at me, and I wondered what for. Then, I realized that I was covered with a familiar leather duster, wrapped in a familiar pair of arms, and resting against a familiar, warm chest. I hesitantly looked up to see Dimitri dozing along with me. Huh, I guess I wasn't the only one that was exhausted. Granted, it had been a long day for the both of us with everything that had happened. Attempting to escape the encirclement of his arms without waking him was nearly impossible, because every time I tried, his arms would tighten around me. With a sigh, I finally gave up and poked him sharply in the ribs, making him jerk awake.

"What?" he asked still dazed from sleep. I cleared my throat and he looked down at me, confused. "Roza?" He murmured. Because he was still in the process of waking up and trying to get his rational mind to function, I decided I would forgive him for this slip up with my name.

"You can let go of me now, Comrade," I informed him, my voice drawling lazily. "We have returned to the academy at last, and my bed is calling my name rather enticingly. Unfortunately, you are making it a tad difficult to obey that particular inanimate object, so… if you please," I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm as I looked down at his arms, before looking back up at him. Dimitri smiled sheepishly, and with some reluctance, retracted his arms from around my shoulders and waist, and let me climb out of the SUV and bid goodnight to my friends and the guardians that had accompanied us. He followed, and I carefully slipped out of his duster and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," I said, making his lips quirk up into a small smile as he took his coat from me. It was amazing how we had gone from being confused and arguing with each other to acting as though we were best friends and nothing had happened between us.

"You're welcome," Dimitri murmured, taking my hand in his before I could react, and bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss on my knuckles, shocking the words right out of my mouth. "Goodnight, Roza," he whispered with a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he turned and left with Lissa and Christian as they headed back to the guest dorms. I watched them leave for a long moment, before snapping back to reality.

"Huh…" I suddenly said, still a little stunned as I could feel his lips still burning on the skin of my hand. "Goodnight, Dimitri," I murmured back, too quietly for him to hear, before shaking off my astonishment and heading for my room. Today had been an interesting one, and with that thought, I face-planted onto my bed and fell asleep the instant my face hit my pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Dun duh duh DAHHH! I finally posted! Sorry it took so long. My new job has been sucking away most of my free time and energy, buuuut, at least I'll be able to put into my college savings for once instead of always taking out of them. xD Anyhooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of cuteness, and more to come! ^_^ Oh. And my freaking awesome hormone quote that I came up with all by myself is copyrighted to me and the result of hanging out with my medical junkie friend. I kid not. xD Anyhooo! Enjoy, and read and review! Oh! And I don't own VA. Just Sasha, the plot to this fic, and my awesome hormone quote. ^_^  
**

* * *

A week plus a few more days had passed since we had all gone shopping. Dimitri and I had been more civil and friendly towards each other, but it was never more than that. I wasn't ready to let him in completely just yet. As it was, I decided to begin to let things go and not hold a grudge. Isn't what that what the Christmas season was for?

My mother and father arrived late last night, and I was glad to see them again. Abe had managed to con Janine into being his top guardian, and now they were together and going strong. I know Abe would flirt with any woman he came close to, but now, when I saw him with my mother, I could see in his eyes that he still truly loved her, and I was ridiculously happy for them. What child wouldn't be happy about her parents finally being together? The sun was barely starting to set, and I had gotten ready after my morning workout to get Sasha and take her to see my parents.

When I heard laughing, I was a little surprised, knowing that the day was just barely starting for the rest of the students here at the school, but that high-pitched, adorable, little squeal was unmistakable. I rounded the corner and saw Sasha being thrown up in the air before landing safely in the strong arms of none other than the man who held my heart in the palm of his hand… even if I was being mildly stubborn about getting close to him again. The smile that began to tug at my lips finally spread across my whole face as I was powerless to hold it back as I leaned against the cold brick wall and watched them play around in the snow. Dimitri and Sasha danced around both of them laughing as he twirled her around, as she kept her head back, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Sasha squealed with delight when Dimitri suddenly swept her into his arms once again and spun around with her laughing and giggling the whole time.

The whole scene was so beautiful that my eyes suddenly flooded with tears, and nothing I could do would hold them back. I tried extremely hard to keep from sobbing, only hiccuping softly instead. Darn Lissa and her pregnancy hormones affecting me through the bond. My crying was the result of too much oxytocin, coming from Lissa as well as my own brain. Stupid love hormone! Who invented those anyway?

The soft hiccup that had escaped my lips alerted Dimitri and Sasha to my presence, and they turned to me smiling… that is, until they saw my tears. I gave them a watery smile and waved, but Sasha scrambled over to me the second Dimitri put her down and clung to my leg.

"Auntie Rose! What's wrong? Uncle Dimka and I were just playing! We didn't do something wrong did we?" she asked with those huge, tourmaline eyes of hers, and I melted, the tears coming harder. Dimitri came over to me with concern written all over his features. "Auntie Rose, please don't cry!" Sasha begged me, and I started laughing, frustrated at my uncontrollable outburst of tears.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I assured them, sniffling and giggling while I wiped my eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. Lissa's baby makes her cry for no reason at all, and it sometimes affects me through the bond." Actually, that was only part true. The rest of the reason was because watching Sasha and Dimitri play together, like father and daughter, made me want to be a part of that so badly, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be a family, with Dimitri at my side and little Sasha in our arms. The motherly urges strike again.

"Roza," Dimitri murmured, silently questioning if I was really telling the truth or not. I looked up at him and gave him a bright, full smile… one I hadn't really given him for a good, long while now. Dimitri was startled and suddenly speechless, because I knew what he saw. When he returned my smile with one of his own rare, beautiful ones, I saw the deep love and yearning in his eyes, mirroring exactly how I felt. Out of nowhere, the world seemed to fade away until we were the only two people in it, and I noticed how close we were standing. Our eyes still reflected our feelings exactly, and I knew that partly the reason that Dimitri had such a huge smile on his face was because he saw just how badly I wanted to just kiss the crap out of him, and he had no problem with reciprocating that feeling. We were so close, our lips being mere centimeters apart… before we had a big load of snow thrown on us.

Jerking away from each other, Dimitri and I blinked in surprise, until we looked down and saw Sasha laughing and twirled around with her arms up, continuing to throw armfuls of snow up in the air as she danced. "Merry Christmas!" she sang cheerfully. Dimitri and I looked at each other, looked back to Sasha, and then to each other again before we both burst out laughing as I suddenly jumped away from him, scooping up a handful of snow and chucking it straight at the side of his head.

"Rose! This is war!" Dimitri declared, laughing as he began to tear off after me, with Sasha rolling in the snow, shrieking with laughter. I darted behind a tree and threw another snowball at him, hitting him square in the chest, laughing and running away from him again. He was gaining on me, but I managed to stay just out of his reach, pushing myself to go even faster than I normally did.

"You're losing your touch, Comrade! I'm faster than you are these days!" I called back to him teasingly, knowing that it would give him the advantage as I pretended to be distracted. Though I wouldn't admit it, I kind of wanted him to catch me. And catch me he did, as I felt my legs being knocked out from under me as I was swept up and thrown over a particularly hard shoulder.

"What were you saying about losing my touch, Roza?" Dimitri crowed triumphantly as I laughed, hanging limply over his shoulder, not wanting to fight him. Sasha was in hysterics as she clutched her stomach, laughing adorably as she always did.

"Auntie Rose! Uncle Dimka got you!" she cried, and I grinned and nodded, patting Dimitri's back affectionately. I let my head drop so my cheek was resting against the lean muscles of his back, feeling them ripple beautifully through the leather of his duster, and I heard him chuckle softly in amusement. However, a startled gasp escaped my lips when I felt him swat my backside playfully, and I reached around and poked him in the ribs.

"Hey! That's mine!" I whined at him. "Besides, my butt's too cold for smacking. I'm afraid it might shatter into a billion pieces," I said, making him burst out laughing, and the next thing I know, I was falling backwards, away from him, and let out a shriek of surprise before I landed in a soft pile of snow. Dimitri had apparently fallen with me, so a few milliseconds later; he landed right on top of me, squishing all the air out of my lungs. We sat there for a moment like that, with his face buried in my shoulder before he pulled away and flashed one of those huge, breathtaking smiles at me, brushing a lock of hair out of my face and tenderly tucking it behind my ear. I smiled a little at him.

"Hello there," I murmured, making Dimitri chuckle before rolling off of me to my side. At the sudden parting, I was a little dazed and disappointed from the loss of his body heat, but that didn't last long as I was suddenly pulled onto his lap. There was something about being with him like this that seemed as easy and natural as breathing, and so I curled up into him, wrapping his waist and resting my head on his chest. That was the extent to which we touched, knowing that it wasn't quite the right time for kissing or anything else like that, but the moment was made all the more perfect when Sasha climbed into my lap, snuggling up to me as Dimitri enveloped us both in his arms. We all sat there in comfortable silence, my little, make-shift family growing closer as we all stayed wrapped up in each others' arms. For the first time in my life, I understood what it felt like to have a little taste of heaven.

This really would be the best Christmas I've ever had. Oh, how people can change in the span of a few short weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Here you go, folks. Sorry about the wait, and sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. No, I'm not going to make Tasha a snooty witch, because I actually quite like the woman. However, Rose/Dimitri fluff is to be awaited. :D Also, my story, "Love is Sometimes Hard to Catch" is also up on FictionPress. com, so PLEASE go check it out. The level of activity on that site is enough to make me snore. I'll post the link on my profile, so again, please please please please PLEASE! Go check it out... If you ever want to experience Dimitri shirtless again (with Rose) in my fanfics. *insert evil cackle*. Otherwise, the Strigoi will eat him later on, and then he and Rose will never get married, and Sasha will lose her Uncle Dimka. That's a pretty serious consequence, so you guys better go check my story out and review on it. Mwahaha! Anyhoo, enjoy this, and review!**

* * *

The day was spent in cheerful celebration, and the Christmas Spirit on the campus at St. Vladimir's Academy was so thick, one could cut it with a knife. This was really the first time I'd ever seen this place so happy with the Christmas cheer crap, and I will admit that I was thoroughly enjoying it. Dimitri, Sasha, and I finally all came inside from playing in the snow, and we had the cold, wet, white stuff sticking to us everywhere, laughing as we shook it off and playfully threw it at each other.

"I think Hell just froze over." Dimitri and I looked up to see a dumbfounded Christian and a radiant Lissa staring at us. I grabbed a bit of snow off of Dimitri's jacket, and pitched it at Christian.

"Little ears, Ozera! There are little ears in this hallway!" I exclaimed, pointing down at the top of Sasha's head, as she stood right in front of me. Christian started laughing, and held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, Rose. I just didn't think I'd ever see you two get all buddy-buddy again this soon," he exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes, and scooped Sasha up into my arms, smiling as I stood next to Dimitri.

"Yeah, I know. I had a mentor once who told me that this was the season for forgiveness," I said simply, before a smile spread across my lips. "Mom! Dad!" I called, walking over to my parents with Sasha still on my hip. Janine beat Abe into pulling me into a hug, but I was certainly going to greet my father as well.

"You're looking well, Kizim," Abe noted with a smirk, and I flashed him a cheeky grin, before bringing Sasha around to meet them.

"Mom, Dad, this is my charge, Sasha Rakova. I will be her mentor throughout her education here at St. Vladimir's. Sasha, sweetie, this is Guardian Janine Hathaway, and Mr. Ibraham Mazur," I introduced, and Sasha smiled and waved shyly at them before she buried her face in my shoulder. Personally, I supposed that when she was actually introduced formally, she became shy and quiet… as opposed to her randomly walking up to people and talking to them. Chatting with them a little bit longer, I finally turned around and saw Dimitri staring at me with a sort of uneasy wonder, and I snorted, remembering just how he felt about the infamous Zmey. It was obvious that he couldn't even fathom why I would be cozying up to Abe Mazur anytime soon; but all facts aside, is there any call for surprise? After all, I've made out with a Strigoi countless times before… even if that particular Strigoi was standing here today as a dhampir.

"Hey Dimitri! Come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I teased with a facetious smirk on my face, and the look he gave me told me that he knew how impudent I was being, but regardless, he approached anyway, and stood there awkwardly in front of Abe.

"Ah, the young Mr. Belikov; it has been quite some time, has it not? You were just a boy the last time I saw you," Abe said with an expression that mirrored my own, and I had to fight to keep from laughing when Dimitri coughed uncomfortably.

"Yes… that sounds about right, Zmey," Dimitri confirmed, and finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I chuckled, earning a glare from him and a smirk from my father. I smiled and shook my head, before putting my free hand on Abe's shoulder.

"Dimitri, I'd like to introduce you to my father, Abe Mazur," I finally said, and burst out laughing when I saw the startled expression on his face as he looked from me to Abe a few times, and then back to me, the realization suddenly dawning with him.

"_Horosho ja budu prokljat!_" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the two of us incredulously. I had no idea what he said, but when Sasha started giggling, I knew that he'd said something I didn't want the little girl in my arms to repeat.

"Belikov, you'd better not be swearing in front of her," I warned him, and this time he started laughing, but it was one of shock.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," he admitted, and I laughed and play-punched him on the arm.

"Well, now you know. Anyway, my stomach tells me that Lissa has food stashed in one of the lounges…" I said, casting a suspicious look at Lissa, who began to giggle and as a result, it sent everyone else into peals of laughter. Lissa smiled, and took Christian's arm.

"Well Rose, the faster you stop talking, the faster you can test that theory," she told me, and quickly I obeyed, following her into the lounge. Inside, I saw that there was a table laden with enough food to feed a small army… or rather four, hungry dhampirs… which included me. Tasha was already there, using her magic to get the fire going. She managed to create a roaring blaze on the logs there before standing and turning around to face use. Upon seeing me, Tasha grinned, flashing her fangs, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey Tasha!" I greeted, stepping into her open arms in a hug, even though I still had Sasha on my hip, with her legs wound around my waist. I had a feeling that she wouldn't let go of me, even if I did try to put her down, but it wasn't something that bothered me.

"Rose, it's so good to see you again! How are you enjoying life here at the academy?" Tasha asked. I smiled and looked down at Sasha for a moment, before looking back up to Tasha's baby blue eyes.

"Things are good here," I explained before motioning to Sasha. "This is my charge, Sasha Rakova. Sasha, this is my friend Tasha Ozera. She's Christian's aunt," I explained gently, brushing some of the chocolate brown curls from Sasha's face as she waved a little and buried her face timidly in my shoulder. Tasha smiled warmly, before motioning at the table.

"Well, let's all not sit here and let the food get cold. Let's eat!" she exclaimed, and I highly agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: YAY! More fluff. Fluff is kind of fun to write. xD Both the word, and actual fluff. Haha! Sorry about the wait on this chappy, my lovelies! I promise, I will actually finish this darn thing, if it kills me. I'm actually quite impressed that I even got this far in a fanfic without someone helping me or giving up. Bwahaha! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy. Now, Read and review please. By the way, even though I am sick and miserable right now, be pleased, because I couldn't sleep very well, so I woke up at 4:30 on the morning, and decided to finish this chapter for you all, because I loves youz. Indeed. xD Enjoy!**

**P.S: Oh, and another note, I have a link of Dimitri's hat on my profile, in case you're interested. I was too lazy to look for anything else. xD Leave it to your imagination.  
**

* * *

Dinner was a warm and friendly affair, and the whole lounge was filled with pleasant chatter, as well as the mouthwatering and comforting smells of Christmas. Sasha sat between Dimitri and I, and we both spent the duration of the meal fawning over her, gently scolding her about not eating her vegetables, or to help her cut her slice of ham, or other such nonsense. We were hardly aware of the knowing looks everyone in the room gave us, because we were both caught up in roles of surrogate parenthood.

By time dinner was over, Sasha was the first one out of her chair, running to the tree before anyone of us so-called 'grown-ups' could even get up from our chairs. Everyone chuckled at her exuberance as we all worked together to clear the table.

"Time for presents!" Sasha crowed happily, before running up to grab my hand and drag me to the tree. "Come on, Mama!" she urged, making everyone laugh. I on the other hand, was stunned. Did she really just call me that? Without realizing it, tears welled up in my eyes, and one slipped down my face. Did that precious little girl really feel about me that way? Love me enough to consider me as a mother to her?

"Auntie Rose? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to make you sad! I just miss my mama, and you remind me of her! Oh, please don't cry, Auntie Rose!" Sasha begged, hugging my legs tightly. I smiled, and gently unclasped Sasha's arms from around my knees and knelt down so that our eyes were level, and held her by her shoulders.

"Sasha, you didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. I'm not sad," I assured her, lovingly smoothing her hair. Sasha still looked at her wit's end with worry.

"Oh… Is Lissa's baby making you cry again?" she asked, making everyone, including myself, laugh. I shook my head with a smile, and pulled Sasha into my arms, hugging her tightly, and dropping a kiss to her dark curls.

"No, Sweetheart. I'm just very happy. I think you just gave me the best present ever," I told her, before tickling her playfully, and making her laugh. Rising to my feet, I shooed Sasha towards the tree with an affectionate smile as I watched her scamper over to the tree and consequently, the presents beneath it, and stand in front of Lissa, who was sitting on the couch, taking her hands and chattering wildly with her. I suddenly became aware of another presence come to stand beside me.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice laced with a Russian accent asked, and I felt an arm wrap comfortingly around my shoulders. I just smiled and nodded, still watching Sasha.

"She called me Mom, Dimitri," I said simply, making him chuckle softly. He squeezed my shoulder lightly, and I looked over and up at him with a small smile on my face. "What?" I asked, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

"You're an excellent mother, Rose. I can see it by the way you act around Sasha, as well as the way you treat the students you teach. Many of the students, especially Novices look up to you," Dimitri said, and I thought I'd burst with happiness.

"You really think so?" I asked him, not skeptically, but more as a realization of fact as I let my arm reach up and fall around his waist in a sort of, friendly half-hug. Dimitri just shook his head, chuckling.

"I know so. No thought necessary," he declared, and I started snickering. "Now come on. Let's go join the others so Sasha can open presents," Dimitri said again, beginning to lead me over to the rest of the group when Tasha suddenly spoke, grinning widely, and bearing her fangs.

"Aw, would you look at that!" she exclaimed, pointing mischievously at us. "Just look at those two, making peace under the mistletoe… how adorable! Belikov, you'd better kiss her. It is bad luck if you don't!" she teased, and Dimitri and I looked at each other, startled, before looking up. Sure enough, Christian was sneaking away after hanging a sprig of mistletoe right above our heads while we weren't looking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smug-looking Abe gently speaking to my somewhat confused mother. Janine knew that Dimitri and I used to be pretty close, but she hadn't quite concluded just how close we really were, and Abe… well, he figured it out when I was in Russia with the Belikovas.

Mortified, I let my arm drop to my side and gave an awkward cough as Dimitri and I turned to look at each other. He looked almost as uncomfortable as I felt. Seriously, we had no problem almost kissing each other this morning while we were playing with Sasha, but now that it was expected from us, it was just weird. Dimitri smiled nervously at me, and I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure of where to go with this little fiasco. We simply stared at each other for one long, uncomfortable stretch of silence, the anticipation from the others so thick; you could cut it with a knife.

"Just kiss each other already!" both Christian and Sasha cried in unison, making the other bystanders erupt with laughter, and my face burn with a furious blush. I turned to make some sort of comeback at Christian, when Dimitri's hand cupped my chin, and his lips suddenly covered mine, as soft and light as butterfly wings. Just as soon as it came, however, it ended, leaving me dazed, and too breathless to speak. It was as though someone had knocked the wind out of me, but oddly enough, I yearned for more. Judging by how wide my eyes were opened and by the look on everyone else's faces; my expression must have been priceless, because soon enough, they all cheered and started laughing at me.

Sufficiently humbled, I turned and went to sit down, not meeting anyone's gaze, my skin still flushed from embarrassment. Dimitri chuckled behind me, and took his place next to me on the sofa I had sat on, Sasha running over to greet us. He affectionately shooed her off, telling her to go start passing the presents out, and she eagerly complied, running to go pick the brightly-colored packages from beneath the Christmas tree, and placing them with their rightful owners. My embarrassment had settled, and I watched the scene play out before me with a fond smile, unconsciously leaning against Dimitri, ever-so-slightly, hardly minding that he had mirrored my actions, letting his arm drape around my shoulders.

Finally, when all the gifts were handed out, Sasha came to sit on the floor between mine and Dimitri's feet, tearing the wrapping paper with a liveliness that was contagious. Various 'oohs' and 'awes' and the occasional "Oh my goodness, what is it?" sounded from her small lips as she revealed each gift to the room. I snorted when Dimitri unwrapped a rather large box, and opened it to find a dark brown, felt hat, sporting a rather wide brim inside.

"Oh, look at that. Your cowboy image is now complete!" I teased, and he shot me a look, smiling wryly.

"I wouldn't suppose you had anything to do with this, Rose," he stated. We both vividly remembered how I used to tease him about being a cowboy with all those stupid western novels he read. I sniffed primly, tossing my hair.

"Who, me? I don't know what you're talking about, Dimitri," I said, fighting a smirk. Dimitri just smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Thank you, Rose," he murmured, and I was certain my insides would melt. I was glad that he liked my gift. Granted, I don't think he'd wear it, but it was still a pretty funny reminder of the ongoing joke I continually made about him.

My presents were indeed nice. A black, kimono-style dress with red and gold embroidery on it from Tasha, who I was beginning to realize, had a flair for all things Asian. A brightly colored silk scarf from my father, a new holster for my stake from my mother that I was particularly grateful for, as my current one was wearing out from use, a fragrance collection and a deep red gown from Lissa (curse her), and an automatic flame-thrower from Christian. Though a rather dangerous (and bulky) weapon, his gift was obviously intended to be a gag gift because we both cracked up laughing when I opened it.

"Just in case you need to set something on fire while I'm not around," he teased, and I shook my head, grinning at him.

"Aw, thanks Christian. Though I don't want to know how you managed to get your hands on this thing, I always knew you cared," I snorted, before moving on to open Sasha's gift. I smiled when I saw her watching me anxiously, eager to see my reaction. I opened it, and smiled. "Oh, how pretty!" I exclaimed, looping the beaded necklace around my hand to get a better look at it. It was obviously made by a child, as the whole string of glass beads were placed at random, but it added to its beauty and simplicity, and in a matter of seconds, the necklace had become one of my most cherished possessions. I leaned forward and hugged Sasha, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Sasha. I love it," I told her honestly, fastening the necklace around my neck. Sasha beamed radiant from the praise.

"Uncle Dimka helped me make it," she said with a smile. I looked over at Dimitri and smiled at him, thanking him with my eyes. He simply chuckled, and deferred, claiming to only put the clasp on the necklace, and that Sasha made the string all by herself. This, I already knew, but smiled fondly at the both of them anyway. As things continued, Dimitri gently nudged my side.

"Merry Christmas, Roza," he murmured, slipping a small, brown paper bag in my hand. I looked at him for a moment, before opening the bag and letting the contents fall into my hand. Grinning, I held the small tube up for inspection. My favorite lip gloss; the same kind he'd gotten me on that stupid shopping trip before Victor's lust charm. To others, it wouldn't seem like much, but for me, much like Sasha's necklace, the lip gloss had sentimental value to it, and the two were the most special gifts I had received all night. I let my hand rest on his knee, giving it a light squeeze, before pulling it back to my own lap.

"Thank you, Dimitri," I told him gently, mirroring the small smile he turned to give me, before leaning in and placing a brief kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, I saw his smile widen, and we just gazed at each other for who knows how long, the world seemingly melting away until it was just the two of us.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered with a smile. I wasn't sure where we stood with our relationship now, but things between us had slowly gone from very bad to becoming a very good standing. Maybe… just maybe, with a little more time, we could trust each other enough to let down our walls again, and let each other back inside. Whether that would happen or not, only time would tell.


	23. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! First off, I am so so so so so so SO sorry for taking so long to finish this. I just finished my first semester of college and it all but kicked my butt. I'm out for a week, but I've got a lot of work to do, and to add on top of that, I'm moving up to live on campus. Given the circumstances, I haven't really had a chance to be thinking in VA form, but I promise, I'll try and get WOTG finished this year, even if I have to pick it up again in three months. BA might take me a lot longer to get to, because it's just barely started there, but I'll get to it.**

**Again, I apologize for taking so long. I'll try to have a chapter for you soon, but right now, I need to go out and bundle some firewood. Thank you for being such loyal readers!**

**~ Nancy  
**


	24. Author's Note Number 2

Author's Note

Hello, All!

I'm sorry I've neglected these stories. I've been pretty bogged down with stuff, and haven't had much inspiration to write. The semester just started and I'm pretty busy, but my creativity has slowly returned, and I could possibly start writing this again someday. Don't worry about it too much!

Love,

Nancy


	25. Chapter 23

**I'm BAAAACK! And guess what, I made a chappy for you! I finally got my stupid project on John Dewey all done, and I was really hyped up on caffeine so it's about 2 in the morning, I have school tomorrow, and I can't sleep. WHOO! Not so much fun. Anyhoo, I hope this long-awaited chapter is to your liking. I do not own Vampire Academy or Richelle Mead! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the excitement dulled down to the pleasant hum of conversation, I found myself sitting and having a bit of a heart to heart quietly with Lissa on the couch as I watched Sasha playing 'Jenga' (one of several of my gifts to her) with Dimitri. Lissa seemed tired, which wasn't uncommon for an expectant mother, but through the bond, I knew it was because things back at Court were difficult.

Throughout the trip, anyone else who didn't know better would have thought that Lissa had acted somewhat shallow and frivolous throughout the trip, but I _did_ happen to know better. It was her trying to relax and wind down from everything going on at Court. And I helped by continually pulling Spirit-induced darkness from her on a regular basis. It's what I did. It was dangerous, and I knew that I would eventually pay for it later, but I was happy to help Lissa in any way that I could.

"All right, Liss. Spill, I know you need to," I told her. Lissa looked at me with a smile that was laden with mental as well as physical exhaustion.

"You would not believe how crazy the politics are getting back at Court," she told me, and I nodded with a thoughtful frown. I was lucky to get out of there while I still could. Someone had already tried to frame me for murder, and while I was there to stop them the first time, I wasn't sure if I'd be so lucky next time. My best bet was to stay far, far away until things calmed down.

"Tatiana is always expecting me to keep up with my duties at Court, and the nobles are constantly watching my every move, waiting for me to mess up and make a mistake. I can't even get one moment to myself! It's always 'Vasilisa you must stand as host to this meeting" or "Vasilisa, you are expected to attend this event." And along with this, I'm trying to get an education, and trying to prepare for a wedding, and get ready to have a baby! I don't know how much more I can take, Rose!" Lissa exclaimed quietly. I could feel how overwhelmed she was, and I did my best to comfort her. I wanted to be there for her at Court, but I wasn't allowed to serve as her guardian at the current time, it was too dangerous for me to even be at Court, and there was no way I was going to leave Sasha behind.

Tears started glistening in the corner of Lissa's jade green eyes, and I reached out and tucked a strand of her pale hair behind her ear, and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Liss, you're amazing, and everything will turn out fine. Just hang in there. I'm just a phone call away if you ever need to talk, and I'll always be checking up on you through the bond," I told her soothingly. Lissa nodded and wiped her eyes, piecing together her composure. She turned and started people watching, and so did I… only I was focused on two certain people, even though I kept my guard up for any sign of danger that might be lurking and waiting for an attack.

Sasha was always adorable, even now as she scrunched up her face in concentration, carefully testing which blocks would be safe to remove without making the tower topple over. Dimitri, however, was the picture of perfect gentleness, proving once again that he would make a wonderful father. It was a beautiful scene, but watching Dimitri made my heart ache, as I again acknowledged that he should be with Tasha. He could have children with her… and she didn't remind him of what he had done in Siberia.

Suddenly, I noticed something from the bond. I allowed myself to be pulled inside of Lissa's head, and saw Tasha, her aura shining brightly as she watched Dimitri. It was the same thing that happened when I saw Christian look at Lissa. My heart sank. Tasha still loved Dimitri. I pulled myself back into my own reality, and watched Sasha as she meticulously pulled out another block from their rather shaky tower. I could feel Dimitri's eyes land on me, but I refused to look at him. I put up my wall again to keep him out. I couldn't love him. I was a guardian, and a teacher at St. Vladimir's Academy, and I had duties to uphold. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of that. Besides, he'd be better off with Tasha anyway.

An abrupt crashing noise snapped me out of my thoughts, as I tensed, ready to fight and keep my loved ones from danger, but Sasha's squeal of delight made me relax slightly.

"I win!" she crowed, before running into Dimitri and jumping into his arms, giggling. "Uncle Dimka, you made it fall over!" Dimitri's warm, rich laugh reached my ears, and made my stomach flutter wildly.

"So I did, Sasha. So I did," he said, before looking at me again. This time, he caught me watching him, and our eyes made contact, and I sat there, powerless to look away.

"Are you all right, _Roza_?" he asked, and I found myself irritated at the nickname once again. It hadn't bothered me for a while when he called me that, but tonight I was flustered and slightly irritable, and felt an oncoming headache from the darkness I absorbed from Lissa.

"I'm fine," I said shortly, catching him by surprise. He studied me for a long moment, but said nothing. I took a moment to steady my breathing, and slowly let the darkness go. After a moment, I was okay again. I looked at my watch and saw it was getting late, so I got to my feet, and started to help Sasha gather her things.

"Come on, kiddo. It's time for bed," I announced, making Sasha whine in protest.

"Auntie Rose, I'm not tired! Can't I just stay with you and Uncle Dimka?" she begged, and I couldn't fight the smile that had formed on my face.

"Sorry, honey. You need sleep. Say goodnight to everyone," I urged her gently. Sasha gave an adorable pout before going around and giving everyone a hug, and giving Dimitri a kiss on the cheek when she finally got to him.

"_Dobroy nochi, Dyadya Dimka. Ya lyoblyo Vas_," Sasha said sweetly, making Dimitri smile and chuckle.

"_Dobroy nochi, Sasha. Poyditye s Roza. Sladkiye myechti, nyemnogo odin_," he murmured, dropping a kiss to her chocolate-colored curls. Sasha smiled, before running to me, and taking my hand. I smiled down at her, smoothing her dark hair, before turning back.

"I'll be back to help clean up," I announced, before leading Sasha out the door. "Come on, sweetheart."

We finally arrived at her room, and I helped Sasha change into her pajamas and get her ready for bed. Despite her earlier protests, Sasha was so tired; she could barely keep her eyes open as I gently tucked her in.

"I love you Auntie Rose," Sasha mumbled as I bent down to kiss her forehead. I smiled, and briefly touched my cheek against hers.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep tight," I murmured as I straightened and began to walk towards the door. Sasha smiled sleepily back at me.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite…" she breathed, before her eyes slipped closed. Soon enough, she was fast asleep. A tender smile found its way to my face as I turned off the light and closed the door. I began to consider making my relationship with her a more permanent one.

I made it back to the lounge we had our party in, and began to help clean up the mess we had made. Eventually it was neat and orderly again, and everyone began bidding each other goodnight as they filed out of the room and went to bed. The sun was high in the sky, and it was a pretty late night on the vampire schedule. Finding myself the last one in the room, I began to make my way to the door, when all of a sudden, I ran straight into a wall of muscle. I looked up at Dimitri, who was suddenly blocking my escape. He ushered me back into the lounge, and closed the door behind us, before he turned to me, looking almost as though he were nervous and frustrated with something. He was silent for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Rose… We need to talk."

* * *

**Russian Translation: **

**_Dobroy nochi, Dyadya Dimka. Ya lyoblyo Vas. – _Good night, Uncle Dimka. I love you.**

**_Dobroy nochi, Sasha. Poyditye s Roza. Sladkiye myechti, nyemnogo odin _– Good night, Sasha. Go with Roza. Sweet dreams, little one.**


End file.
